In my vision In my heart
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: Four girls are unexpectedly thrown into a world of chaos as not only four wolves but four vampires set their eyes on them as their life mate.If they don't choose soon a dangerous war could brake out sending both the realworld and the underworld in disorde
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've been telling you all about my story with the vampires and wolves and now...here it is! YAY! I just couldn't wait to type this up for you all. So far even when I read it it's good to me and I wrote it so I really hope this one turns out to be the one story I get like 400 reviews. I have always wanted one like that. I look at other stories that have like 1000 and I'm like whoa -. How can I get something like that? I guess I just have to work really heard. Anyway, here goes!**

**Boo me I want Naruto, but sadly I could never own it. :( I do, however, own this story and my two OC's Hiame ( which is me) and Ichigo ( which is my cool friend from fanfic Comet Kogome who is a writer on here herself. She did a story with me in it called the life of truth and dare. Check out her story it's great. I am paying you back for that so I hope you like this.**

Three young women walked down the streets of Konoha on their way to their friend's house.

" Hey Sakura, do you think she'll go? " There was a sigh then Sakura spoke.

" I Hope so. Hinata really needs to come out of her shell. We're in our freshmen year in college...we should be having fun."

" Yeah, but from what I know about her so far...she is going to faint at the mere thought of a half naked man." Ichigo said

" Has she been this way all her life Sakura-chan?"

" For as long as I've known her Hiame,...yes...yes she has. It's a shame really. Hinata's a pretty girl, but she is way too shy."

The three friends arrived at the Hyuuga compound in no time. Once they were let through the gates they walked up to the main house and knocked on the door. Hinata opened the door and greeted her three best friends. Sakura was now 18 years old with her normal pink hair that was now grown out to be just a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a white spaghetti strapped shirt that stopped right above her belly button with pink glittery words on the front that read " Me love cookies" with a picture of a half eaten cookie beneath it.

She also had on a pair of white and pink thong flip flops. Their friend Hiame was 19. She had long white hair that came to the middle of her back and was curled under slightly at the end. Her eyes were dark gray. She had on a pair of black hip hugger jeans and a plane dark blue baby T. Her belly button was pierced along with her ears (one at the top and the bottom of each ear) and her tongue. She was also wearing a pair of thong flip flops, but hers were blue.

Ichigo, who was a little taller then Hiame, but was the same age as Sakura and Hinata. She had medium length hair that stopped above her shoulders. It was candy apple red like a certain red head sand ninja that we all know and love. Her eyes were an even deeper green than Sakura's. She had on a pair of perfectly fitting khaki capri pants, a lime green nice fitting button down shirt with 3/4 cut sleeves, and some white pumas. She had two tattoos. One was on her lower stomach close to her hip. It was a pale lavender and white butterfly and the other one was on her neck that read ' Konoha's best '.

When Hinata saw that her friends were dressed in their normal civilian clothes her smile slowly faded. Every time they went out it always seemed to be something going on around her that made her very embarrassed and kinda uncomfortable. Like the last time when they took her into an 'Adult' toy store. She still blushed at the very thought of what she saw. Still she can admit the little buzzy thingy that Sakura bought for her came in handy from time to time!( oooooh Hinata!! o) They all walked to her bedroom before she said anything.

" S-so what brings you guys here?"

" We were planing on going out tonight since we're on spring break. We wanted you to come along."

" Oh Sakura-chan you know I have th-this thing I have to do for f-father an-..."

" Oh come on Hinata-chan...we really want you to go." Sakura whined

" Yeah it's no fun without you. " Ichigo pouted

" Pleeeeeease??" They all begged in unison.

" ...W-where are we going?" Hinata asked in defeat

" Does that mean you'll go? " Hiame asked

"...Yes!"

A half an hour later the four girls found themselves walking outside the main gates of Konoha. They were headed to one of the smaller villages not too far away that served as the fun spot for most of the younger people. Whether you are Ninja or civilians it was something for everyone. Hinata had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach about going to the little village today, but needless to say she kept on walking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Two week earlier**

"Shino, Sasuke, Gaara...tomorrow will mark the beginning of a new quest for us."

" And what would that be Kakashi? "Sasuke asked

" Everyone is required by law to mate up and produce an offspring in an attempt to increase our population."

" In other words we have to breed." Shino asked

" In so many words...yes, but don't underestimate the situation. Things are different for the four of us. It will not be a temporary arrangement. She has to remain with you."

" For how long? " Sasuke asked

"...eternity."

There was silence as the three younger men stared at the older one. None of them liked the sound of having to put up with someone every day for the rest of their lives.

" Why are we just now hearing of such an arrangement?" Gaara asked

" There was no need for you all to know of this until after you'd become of age. You are now the three leader of the six great covenants, along with myself, there for you must have an eternal mate and produce an heir."

" And you...why have we never seen any of your offspring? You took your leadership years ago." Sasuke stated

" I have my reasons"

" Why?...Can't it be any female as long as she is from one of the covenants?" Shino asked

" Finally you are asking the right questions. The female can't be just anyone. She has to be the one."

" The...one? "

" Yes Gaara. Haven't you noticed that every woman that you've slept with so far has had no effect on you? You harbor no emotions toward them what so ever, no matter how attractive she is?"

" What is your point Kakashi?" Gaara asked

" You will be searching for the one soul that you will worship...the only being that will ever be meant for you."

" That sounds preposterous Kakashi. How will we know who or even where this...person is?" Sasuke asked

" ...Her blood will call you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Around the same time. Somewhere far away**

Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji sat in front of their pack leaders patiently waiting for them to start the meeting.

" My pups you have all hit the point in your lives where it will be time for you to start your own pack. You have reached sexual maturity and therefor you can no longer be under our watch."

" What does that mean?"

" Naruto, my little naive chap...I guess you wouldn't understand since you were the runt of the litter. You have to find a mate and start your own pack." The alpha female Tsume stated

" A mate?...but don't we mate for life?!" Kiba asked

" That is correct" She nodded

" But...but I'm too young for that." He pouted

" You are saying that because you don't want to settle down...am I correct?" The alpha male Ibiki asked with a chuckle

" Eheh heh...possibly." Kiba said while scratching behind his right ear with his hind paw

" It won't be something you can control. It will be of pure instinct. Once you find her you won't be able to leave her side." Ibiki said.

"...Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled then laid down.

" Damn instincts and hormones" Kiba mumbled to himself

" We have to leave the pack?...but I don't want to." Naruto whined as he slowly walked over to their pack leaders/parents with his tail between his legs, his ears pulled back, and his belly low to the ground. The alpha female nibbled the side of his neck to comfort him before talking.

" I know my pup, but you have no choice. Even if we didn't tell you ahead of time you would have left on your own anyway." Hearing this; Naruto flipped on his back in submission as he begged to stay anyway.

" You will be able to covert into your human form for the first time at the coming of the new moon." Tsume added

" Can we not just find a mate within one of the other packs?" Neji asked

" It's not that simple little one. You may not have a mate that is a wolf. She could be a human. There is no way of knowing. Only you will know when you find her." The alpha male said

" How would we know? " Kiba asked

" Your nose will lead the way. You won't know where you're headed, but you will know when you get there. Her scent will be overwhelming, but even then you won't know for sure if she is your true mate. There are two signs. One, her scent...and two, a vision will tell you the first time you come into physical contact with her. It has to be a kind or loving gesture though. Maybe a touch of the hand will be enough."

" Hand...?" Naruto asked with his fuzzy ears up and his head cocked to the side in confusion.

" Yes. That is the human equivalent of a front paw. You will only get the second sign when you touch each other while you're in your human form." Their mother said.

" So even if they touch us in our true form, before the change we won't be able to tell? neji asked

" Well, no not for sure anyway, but you will know that she could be the one by her distinct smell. After you find her and have had both signs then it will be up to you to get her to fall in love with you."

" So they won't feel the same for us straight away?" asked Kiba

" Possibly not. You have to make them see the real you within their heart. Also you can not let them know what you are until they share the same feelings as you."

" This is gonna be more trouble then it's worth." Shikamaru mumbled

"Ha! You say that now, but once you set your eyes on her that will all change. You won't find even the slightest thing about her troublesome. Trust me boys...I was the same way when I was your age...that is until I found your mother. Even now when I look at her I just want to pounce on her and make more pups!" Ibiki said while licking and nipping at the corner of Tsume's muzzle.

" Ahhhh, my ears...my virgin ears!" Naruto yelled as he ran away

" That. is. so. gross. " Kiba said then turned and walked away

" How inappropriate...and you call yourselves the alpha male and female. You're more like little pups." Neji said with a twitching eye as he walked away as well. Shikamaru just sighed and shook his head as he fallowed Neji.

" You will be leaving tomorrow so prepare yourselves young ones" The alpha female yelled after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The present**

Hinata, Ichigo, Sakura, and Hiame all walked up to a building with a purple neon light that read 'Enticing' . Hinata swallowed hard when she read the word then turned to look at her friends.

" W-what is this place?"

" Well it's a ummm...errr...maleexoticdanceclub." Sakura said as quickly as she could

When Hinata heard the word exotic she turned around and started to walk away, but Sakura and Hiame quickly grabbed a hold onto her purple jacket.

" Oh come on Hinata-chan...it's not gonna kill you to see a half naked man" Ichigo said as they pulled her in the building

Upon walking in they were met by a sexy yet intimidating red head that was standing next to another door. He must have been the person that checked for age verification. They stood there looking at him as he stared at them like he had just seen a ghost. He shook his head like he was trying to shake something off then he spoke.

"...I.D.?"

Sakura passed hers to him first. Next was Hiame, Hinata (reluctantly), then Ichigo. When Ichigo looked into his eyes they were rapidly changing colors. She gasped and jumped back, but the others didn't seem to notice. He held onto her I.D. the longest.

" Um...can I have that back now? " She asked

Gaara glared at her for a while before he gave it back. She looked at her friends, but they all shrugged their shoulders.

" Ten dollars each" He stated, but he kept his eyes on the female whose hair color matched his exactly.

They all passed him said amount of money then walked through the door, but when Ichigo did she could have sworn he growled at her. Just when she walked past him and looked up she saw that both his eyes were a deep dark shiny black. Not just the pupil, but the entire eye. She panicked and grabbed a hold of Hinata's jacket causing her to bump into Hiame who bumped into Sakura causing them all to fall. They all turned around and glared at Ichigo.

" Eheh heh...s-sorry...?" She said with a sheepish smile

**Soooooooo? What do you think? Chap 1 was just a filler so that you can know what's going on. This way there should be no questions about why they are all looking for mates. Anyway, I would love to read what you thought of my little story so far. Please review...please? I'll let you rub my puppy akita named Kia if you do. FLUFFY PUPPY DOG POWER! - So what do you say? Well, see you in the next chap. BYE!!**


	2. Meeting the vampires

**Yay the new chapter is up! I just love this story now. Oh course I know what's gonna happen, but I still get so excited just typing it up! Anyway, I really hope it is as interesting to you as it is to me. Well, on with the story!**

**Naruto?...no no no no no, but I do own this story and two dogs!**

**Gaara's POV**

I was standing in the entrance way to club enticing when the door opened. Four girls walked in which wasn't anything unusual, but then...

' What is that...that smell? It's like a drug...and it smells delicious.' I thought to myself and unconsciously licked my lips. I was thankful that neither of them noticed.

They stared at me until finally I asked for their I. D. The smell wasn't too overpowering to me at first. I thought that that aroma must have come for someone else outside the door...that is until the last girl walked up to me and I almost lost control of myself. It took everything I had to keep myself in check. The longer that red haired girl stayed around me the more I wanted and needed to taste her and I didn't like not having control of myself completely.

" This woman is driving me CRAZY! She has only been around me for little more then four minutes. What is she doing to me!?" I then looked at her name and address.

" Hmm...Ichigo of Konoha...hn. I will have to find out more about you." I though.

I was brought out of my thoughts when said woman asked for her card back in what I found to be a very rude way indeed.

" No manners. If she is indeed the woman I think she is I will have to teach her to mind me." I thought with a frown as I looked at her then passed her the card back. Still I hated that feeling that she caused me to have. My control was slipping away with every second that passed and by the time she walked by me I knew that she could see a change in me. Specifically, my eyes. I couldn't stop the growl that accumulated in the back of my throat as she passed which caused her to jump. I didn't even try to hide my amusement as she disappeared behind the glass door.

" So she was the one? She is...cute." I thought as I began to calm myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal POV**

Once inside the room where the dancers would be the girls noticed that they had made it there a little early. They all walked to the bar to order their drinks; thanks to the drinking law in the land of fire being 18 and up for all shinobi. At first when they looked there was no one behind the bar, but then out of nowhere a tall man with a high collared trench coat and shade on seemed to just appear. He didn't say a word to them, but just stared.

" Hellooooo?...you ready to take our orders?" Hiame asked. Still Shino said nothing

" Well, I guess he doesn't talk. Anyway, give me a sex on the beach..." Sakura began.

" Ooooh Ooooh me to. I just love those!" Ichigo said to Sakura cutting her off

" Make that two sex on the beaches...a chocolate martini shaken not stirred and...what do you want Hinata-chan?"

" Hmm so she is known as Hinata. She is to be my life long mate? Interesting...' Shino thought as the girls tried to convince the shy woman to try something with alcohol.

" F-fine...I'll have one of those ice teas"

" Alright!!" All three woman said in unison when Hinata gave in

" Give my friend here a long island ice tea please!" Sakura said

Without a word said he turned to make their drinks. One by one as the girls got their drinks they walked over to a table. The only one that was left at the bar was Hinata, just as Shino had hoped.

" Here you are Hinata-san. A coke"

She smiled at the mysterious man. He must have been aware that she was not really into drinking...at all. After all she had only agreed to have a drink to see her friends happy. Luckily they wouldn't know the difference in her drink since a long island ice tea was indeed made with soda.

" Ano thank you, but...h-how do you know my name?" She asked as she picked up her virgin long island ice tea.

" That is what your friends called you...is it not?" Shino asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Yes! " She answered with a blush of embarrassment

" I am Aburame Shino"

" Well it was nice meeting you A-Aburame-san!...Ja ne"

" Hn" With that Hinata walked over to the table that her friends were occupying

" What took you so long Hinata-chan?" Ichigo asked

" Th-that bar tender was talking to me."

" Really!?...He can actually talk? What did he say?" Hiame asked, nosy as ever

" He just asked if Hinata was in fact my name th-then he introduced himself."

" What's his name?" Sakura ( also nosy as ever) asked

" Aburame Shino"

" Ooooo...that's sexy! Just to think about it...so is he...in a mysterious way. I mean you can't really see his face, but you can tell that his body is like...WOW under that hella large coat. It's all fitting him in all the right places. You bagged yourself a cutie this time Hinata-chan." Ichigo said then giggled

Hinata blushed then looked down at her lap. When she looked up at the bar Shino was still staring at her. She blushed even harder ( if that was even possible) then looked back down.

" She is shy...I like that." Shino thought to himself with a small...very small smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -

Sasuke sat in the back of the club waiting for the time for his shift to start. The four of them decided to come here and portray as workers in hope that their chosen mates would come there instead of them having to look for them. They figured that all kinds of women would come to a club such as the one they were currently working at. It was purely to make their search easier.

' Could we have come to a worse place? Sure we have a good chance of finding the ones we seek, but for fucks sake...there are nude males here! I might have to switch places with one of the others so that I won't have full view of THAT...it's fucking disgusting!' Sasuke thought to himself

He was brought out of his thoughts when the most wonderful scent hit his nose. He fallowed the smell out into the main club area, but still couldn't tell where or who it was coming from. He looked at the time and saw that he still had 15 minutes to go before the first show, but decided to get started early. He walked up to the DJ booth to start up some music.

" Hey you guys look. We have a new DJ and he is ab-so-lute-ly gorgeous!" Hiame said

All the girls turned around and looked at the raven haired man and Sakura almost fell out of her seat.

" O M K...Am I dreaming? He has got to be the best looking man I've ever seen in my life." With that said Sakura waved at Sasuke in a flirtatious way then blew him a kiss.

' How annoying...another fan girl...and this one is a human.' He thought as he glared at Sakura

" Hey why don't you go over and talk to him Sakura? "

" I don't know Ichigo. With the way he's looking at me I don't think he likes me...He might be...you know...gay."

"...Nah...go ahead. You'll never know unless you try." Hiame said as she pulled Sakura up out of her chair and pushed her toward him.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - --

Sasuke sighed under his breath as the pink haired girl walked toward him. He had no plans on even paying her the slightest bit of attention; although he was wondering why that delicious smell got stronger with every step she took.

" What do you want?" He asked her once she was standing in front of his booth.

" I uh...well you see...I just..." He cut her off

" No you can't have my number, no I don't want yours, No I'm not gay, and no I don't want to have a good time when I get off of work. I'm not interested so get lost...you're annoyi-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence before he found himself on his back and a pink haired girl sitting on his stomach pounding his face with her fist.

" You rude TEME!...And to think I actually liked someone like you! How dare you brush me off in such a rude way!"

Sasuke flipped her over and was just about to say something, but that smell...it hit him with full force. He laid there on top of her holding her arms above her head as she struggled to get free. His mouth was a gape as he came to realization.

" It's you?...It can't be you."

" What are you talking about? I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me" Sakura yelled

He saw that a little blood was running from her knuckles and the smell of it made him shudder. Her blood...the smell of it even before she had that cut was what he had been smelling all that time. He knew it was her. No doubt about it.

"...LET ME GO!" She yelled as she struggled against him. He stared at her then let her go

" Get lost..." He hissed before she ran over to her friends

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Back to reality**

Sasuke shook his head at his premonition as Sakura got closer to his booth.

" What do you want?" He asked her once she was standing in front of him

" I uh...well you see...I just..."

" I'm Uchiha Sasuke...what's your name?"

She was absolutely shocked at how such a beautiful man could be so...nice. Like he already knew something she didn't.

" I'm Hurano Sakura"

" Well Hurano...I'm about to get to work. Can I talk to you during my break?"

" Sure Sasuke-kun!"

" Catch you later then"

" K!"

Sakura almost melted as she walked back to her seat with the biggest smile in the world on her face.

" So?...What did he say?" Ichigo asked her dazed friend

" His name is Uchiha Sasuke and he wants to talk when he goes on his break!"

" YAY SAKURA!! WOOHOO!"

" HIAME SHUT UP!!...Everyone is looking at us!"

" Oh...Sorry Sakura-chan Eheh heh"

Sasuke sighed. That was a close one. He could have lost his only chance at an easy and fairly good start with her if he hadn't had that premonition and avoided it. He is glade that it didn't go down the wrong road. Hell for her to be human she hit hard as a bastard. Even if it was just a premonition it hurt like hell.

The show finally started and by then the place was packed. The girls were all cheering on the half naked fireman ( Well not Hinata. She was just too shy to put a dollar bill in some mans underwear, but she did sneak a peek in every once in a while) as he gave some woman a lap dance. They had finished their drinks. (all except for Hinata once again. Even though it was only a soda she didn't want her friends to know that it wasn't the drink they ordered for her. If she drank it too fast they would expect her to be drunk which you can't get off a soda.) They were now waiting for a waiter to come and take their order.

There was no way they were leaving their table now. It was right up front with the best view of the stage. Plus that stripper man's body was looking too good to tear their eyes away. The waiter approached their table, but the only one that seemed to notice him was Hinata. She patted Hiame on her shoulder to get her attention.

" Ano Hiame-chan...the waiter is here t-to take the orders."

" Huh?...Oh right." She turned around to face the waiter, but froze when their eyes met. She was at a lose for words. Even the waiters here looked stunning. There standing in front of her was a tall lanky man with white hair much like her own ,but his had a more silver tint to it. He had on a black firm fitting sleeveless shirt that had a mask connected to it. He had on a simple pair of black pants and a pair of black ninja sandals.

Kakashi was overwhelmed with the smell of the white haired woman's blood. He could smell her intoxicating aroma through her skin over all the sweat and alcohol in the club. Finally, at long last he had found her. His woman...his mate...his queen. They stared at each other in silence.

" You...?" He mumbled

" Ano...excuse me?" Hiame asked

" ...Nani?...Oh nothing nothing...What will you ladies be having?"

**Yay! Finally chap 2 is done! What can I say? I just love this story and I hope you all like it as well. Hey I know that some of the main characters may be a little ooc, but I'm trying k. Please don't hate me for that? Anyway, please review and let me know what you think so far. Well,...BYE!!**


	3. Don't run the wolves are coming!

**Chapter 3 is here and kickin WooHoo! I so hope it is going as good as I want it to. Please let me know if you are enjoying it k? I need some kind of inspiration on this one so......yeah. Anyway, R&R and on with the story!**

**Nope nope nope I don't own Naruto k**

" So Kiba where do you think you're gonna find your mate?"

" How should I know dumb ass? I don't even know where we are now."

" Once when the alpha male and I went on a hunt we came to these parts. We are near a village called Konoha." Shikamaru said

" Well since we're here we might as well look around."

" Kiba I highly doubt that four wolves can just walk around their village and go unnoticed for long."

" Fine Neji, we will just wait around here until the night of the new moon then. Once we are in our human forms we will have a look around."

" How do you know it's gonna be that easy Kiba? Do you even know how to walk upright like humans?" Naruto asked

" It can't be that hard. It is part of our natural instincts after all. I'm sure we'll take to it fairly easy." Neji stated

" Neji is right, but what you are all forgetting is that humans wear, what the alpha male calls, "clothes" to cover themselves and that is something we don't have. I'm sure our nudity will not be acceptable." Shikamaru added

" We will deal with that situation when the time comes." Kiba said

The four wolves walked around in the forest outside the main gates of the village called Konoha in search of food, but with no luck. They had no choice but to venture out further away to find anything. At around 11PM Sakura, Ichigo, Hiame, and Hinata were walking down the road towards Konoha which was only a few minutes after our little wolf pack decided to go on a hunt.

" Hey you guys........wasn't it weird that we all had some kind of encounter with a guy at the club? I mean it was like they were waiting for us or something."

" You know something Hiame-chan.....you're right, but I am soooo glade it happened or I never would have met that sexy Uchiha."

" Yeah, well lucky you Sakura. My little moment with that red head dude was anything but a happy one. He creeps me out." Ichigo pouted

" ............Well he might be a tad bit creepy, but you've got to admit, he was sexy" Hiame said. Sakura and Hinata nodded their agreement.

" Eetooo...........yeah ok he was, but still....he growled at me."

" Ichigo, are you sure he wasn't just trying to let you know that he liked you?"

" Come on Sakura........no I'm pretty sure it was more of a get away from me type of growl."

" But if it wasn't that kind and he tried to take you out on a date....would you go?"

" Hmm.....considering he is good looking and had a nice body, from what i could see,......I don't know. Maybe if I got to know him and he didn't act like an ass.......then yeah most definitely!"

" What about you Hinata-chan? Would you go out with the mystery bar tender?" Sakura asked

Hinata blushed as she remembered the feeling she got from the way he watched her.

" Umm......m-maybe"

" Well I think you two would make a cute couple, but me.....I am gonna love going out with Sasuke. On the other hand he doesn't talk much so that might become a problem. With his looks though.........I could look past that."

" Man.....you know it's a little weird that we just came back from a strip club and instead of thinking about all the naked men throwing themselves at us, all we're talking about are the guys that work at the club that had all their clothes on that nobody else seemed to notice." Ichigo said

" Yeah well they were all just as hot as the entertainment!" Sakura said

They all agreed and laughed as they walked into the Konoha gates. Before they broke off to go their separate ways they heard a howl in the distance.

" I-I didn't know that wolves lived in these parts."

" That's just the thing Hinata-chan......they don't." Hiame said

The girls all shrugged it off and headed home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At the club**

Kakashi walked up to Gaara, Sasuke, and Shino after the club closed to get their reports.

" So? Did either of you find anything?"

Both Shino and Gaara "Hn"ed in unison and Sasuke leaned against the bar with his eyes closed and a slight smirk on his face.

" I take it the first part of our quest has been completed?"

" So you have found you mate as well Kakashi?"

" Yes. She sat at a table with four other females. She is a ordinary human."

" Just which human was it?" Sasuke asked, now glaring at the silver haired man.

" Ah, Sasuke I take it your mate was one of them as well? My mate goes by the name of Momichi Hiame. Is that the name of your mate as well?"

" No.....she is Hurano Sakura. What about you two?" Sasuke asked Gaara and Shino

" Hinata " Was Shino's response

" Tomo Ichigo" Gaara said

" Were they also in the group of four at the center table?" Kakashi asked

" I suppose. Hinata has dark blue hair and she was also with a pink haired girl, a red head, and one with white hair. If that is the one you both speak of then the answer is yes." Shino said

" That is the very same one. Interesting....could they all be relatives?..or perhaps friends? " Kakashi asked himself

Gaara just nodded. He wondered the same.

' This quest is proving to be more interesting then I thought.' Sasuke thought

" Perfect. Now we can leave this forsaken place and move on to the next faze." Sasuke said out loud, but more to his self

" Kakashi what is our next move?" Shino asked

" We make them fall in love. "

---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning the small pack of wolves were headed back toward Konoha, but this time something was different.

" Hey, do you guys smell that?" Naruto asked

" Smell what idiot?"

" I'm not an idiot Kiba! I'm not sure what to call this smell. It's like a flower or something. It's so strong though" With that said Naurto ran off from the others

" Hey Naruto!........wait you-" Kiba was cut off

" Leave him Kiba. He may be getting close to finding his mate." Neji said as they watched Naruto disappear.

Naruto was standing at the edge of a lake when he found the source of the beautiful smell. She was sitting across the lake cupping water in her hand and splashing it on her face.

' What the hell am I doing here? Could this be what Okaa-san and Otoo-san were talking about? I can't just go up to this.......girl?.....like this. I might scare her.......but that smell.....It's coming from her, I just know it. I just have to get closer.' Naruto thought as he watched the human.

Hinata splashed water on her face then wiped her eyes. When she looked up there standing across the lake looking directly at her was..........a wolf. He had very light tan fur that almost looked like a honey blond and he had deep ocean blue eyes. There was no mistaking it. Even from where she was sitting she could see how beautifully shiny and blue his eyes were.

' A wolf. What do I do? What do I do?' She thought.

Just as she was about to get up and run he appeared right next to her. She froze. Why......how was he so fast? She was terrified with the abnormally large wolf mere inches away from her face. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. All she could think about was what that wild beast could do to her. Just when she thought it was the end and that all hope was lost something surprising happened.

He.......licked her cheek? Hinata was very scared, but couldn't help but laugh when he started licking her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at the wolf and found that he had very gentle eyes, much to her surprise.

Slowly she reached out her hand. He was a little afraid and hesitant to let her touch him since it was his first encounter with a human. His ears were pinned back, his tail was in between his legs, and his eyes were closed, but once he felt her gentle touch he relaxed.

" W-What are you doing all the way out here.........and all alone?"

Naruto gave her a reassuring look. Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba watched Naruto from a far as he made contact with the human girl.

" I can't believe he fucking did it. He found her. How the hell did he do it? Man.....and then she turned out to be a hot hottie." Kiba said

" It is amazing that he picked up on her scent this quickly, but what's even more mind blowing is that she didn't rum away. She accepted him so quickly." Neji added

" Yeah and did I mention that she is a great piece of eye candy? Tch....that moron is so lucky. I hope I get someone that hot." Kiba said

" While I wouldn't use those exact same words to describe her, I have to admit she is rather attractive. I do share your wishes on the appearance on my mate as well. " Neji said

Naruto stayed with Hinata for almost an hour while she stroked his fur and scratched his head.

" Well, friend I have to g-get back home to have breakfast before I go to my piano practice for the day. Please don't forget me. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I will try to come back t-tomorrow around this time and I will bring you a treat if you are here..........ja ne!"

Hinata got up to leave, but something stopped her. She turned and looked at her new friend who had the bottom part of her jacket in his mouth as if he was trying to keep her from leaving. He started to whine so she scratched behind his ear once more before promising to return the next day and reluctantly he let her go.

Once she disappeared the others came out of hiding. He felt them coming toward him, but remained looking in the direction in which she had left. His ear twitched when he heard Kiba speak.

" So did you find what you were looking for?"

" Yeah.......she is wonderful." Naruto said in a dreamy tone

" What is her name?" Neji asked

"...........Hyuuga Hinata.........she was so beautiful!"

" Yeah, Kiba couldn't agree with you more on that. So how did you find her?" Shikamaru asked

" Her scent..........she smelled like lavender flowers or something and the closer I got to her the more I got this weird feeling....in weird parts of my body."

" So you mean to tell me we're gonna smell our mates first and then get horny before we even see them."

" It's not just in that part Kiba........but it was like my heart skipped a beat.........like...like-"

" Like you're in love." Neji said cutting him off

Naruto nodded his head

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After breakfast Hinata headed to school. She normally had piano lessons in the mornings on Mondays and Thursdays when school was open. It was spring break, but she still went and had practice with some of the other students. She wanted to be the best pianist in Konoha by the time she graduated college, which was only in three years, so she practiced as much as possible.

Hinata and the others practiced for about two hours then the others left. Hinata decided to stay behind today. She wanted to do just a little more practicing.....practice makes perfect right? It was around ten when everyone else left and it was now ten forty five. She sat in front of the piano just playing random music when she got a strange feeling that she was being watched.

She quietly activated her byakugan, but found no one around. She sighed to herself as she deactivated her kekkei genkai thinking that she must need a break because she was starting to hallucinate, but then......

" What is bothering you Hinata-san?"

**Hmm I wonder who that could be? I bet you know don't you? Why don't you leave a review and tell me who you think it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I'm here with your newest update on In my vision In my heart. Now, this story may not be all that popular, but I like it so I am going to continue to update. Hey, you never know how things will turn out. I remember that on one of my stories I only started out with two readers, but it turned out to be one of my most reviewed stories.**

**I can only hope that this will turn out to be a popular one in the end, but hey I have other stories if it doesn't. I won't give up! I'm just that type of person. You just don't know, I have so many stories that I'm already working on and I know that not all of them will be great. Anyway, here is the story!**

**I don't own Naruto**

Hinata jumped so hard at the sound of that voice that she made her stool tip over. She braced herself for the inevitable impact with the thick hardwood floor. However, her body never came in contact with the cherry wood. Hinata opened her eyes and gasped at the person holding her in a tight armed embrace.

" Sh....Shino-san...? What....what are you doing here?"

" I came to see Hinata-san "

" How did you know where I was? "

"...........Let's just say that no matter where you are your beautiful scent is unmistakable. I could find you even if my eyes were closed. " Hinata stared at him for a moment. She was both frightened yet strangely enticed by his words. After that he helped stand her up. Once she was balanced they stood and looked at each other in silence.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Later that same day**

Ichigo sat in a tree near the training grounds trying to catch her breath. She, Hinata, Katura, and Sakura all minored in ninja arts so they all tried to train as much as possible during their free time. She sat there looking at the ground when suddenly she heard a howl. Now being the curious girl that she is, she want to know where that howling was coming from. Especially since it was coming from somewhere close to the training grounds.

She jumped out the tree and headed over to the gate that separated the forest from the training grounds. She looked through the spaces in between the wooden gate and for a moment she saw nothing, but suddenly she sees something move. She strained her eyes trying to make out the moving object, but she just didn't have a clear view. I guess we all know what that means.

Yep, she jumped over the gate. With the silence and stealth of a true ninja she hoped from tree to tree to see if she could find just what that was that was moving. She searched around for a while and finally she saw something move on the forest floor. For some reason it was staying in the shadows, which frustrated Ichigo to no end. She fallowed it's movement as it went along and before she knew it she was heading up a mountain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba sat up from the small deer they had caught and looked around. Something suddenly caught his attention. He wasn't sure what it was, but what ever it was had a scent even stronger than the carcass they were feasting on.

" What's the matter Kiba? "

" I don't know Neji "

" Is it your mate? "

" I'm.....not sure. I'm gonna go see what it is though. I'll be back. "

Kiba walked around the forest trying to find whatever it was that he had picked up on. He searched for a good ten minutes without so much as a single clue. It was like what ever it was was moving further and further away from him. He would find spots where the scent was strong, but there would be no one around. Was he just imagining things? He had no idea, but this was like a wild goose chase more so than looking for the one he was meant to be with.

It was starting to get dark, but he wasn't gonna give up so easily. Even if he wanted to, something told him to just keep going. He noticed that the scent led him to a mountain. That wonderful scent was starting to get stronger the further up the mountain he got. If he could describe the scent with words, he would call it.........a flower meadow. To his sensitive nose, it was the best smell ever. Even better than a fresh kill.

He continued to fallow the smell up the mountain and he could tell that it was getting stronger because his body was starting to feel.....strange. He began to pant.

" It's about time it stopped moving. I was just about to say fuck it. I wonder if it's the girl I'm looking for. I'm definitely feeling something weird going on in my body so I think I'm in luck. I hope she's h.........what the hell? " He stopped and sniffed the air. " F......fear.........? If it is her then she might be in danger. I have to hurry. " With that Kiba began to run as fast as he could to find what or whoever he was looking for.

- - - - - - - -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo finally caught up with the mysterious moving object about halfway up the mountain. She fallowed it around a bin without even noticing how narrow the cliff was becoming. It stopped a bit ahead of her so she began to sneak closer. When she saw what it was she sweat dropped.

" Oh great Ichigo, you successfully stalked a innocent rabbit. " She sighed then turned to head home, but that's when she noticed just how high up she was. That's when her acrophobia kicked in. How a ninja could be afraid of high places is beyond me, but she was. Ichigo gasped while looking down.

She closed her eyes and turned her head then opened them back. She was standing on a very narrow cliff. Even with her back against the mountain side there was only a few inches of earth left between the tip of her shoes and the open air. She looked around to assess her surroundings and to find the safest way for her to get down before she started to panic to much.

" Ok Ichigo,......you can do this. Just move your feet. If you can make it over to that small plateau and down the side everything will be ok." She began to motivate herself.

Slowly she made her way around a small bolder. Her heart was racing and she was trying to get her breathing back to a steady pace. Every time she looked down she felt a sort of falling sensation in the pit of her stomach, but finally she made it to her destination. She collapsed and held her hand against her chest with her eyes closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba ran as fast as he could up the cliff until he saw some movement in the not so far distance.

" .......Finally....." He said to his self then continued to walk towards the object. He saw as it plopped to the ground, but even with his advanced k9 vision he still couldn't make out the figure. Kiba's ears perked up when he heard some soft laughter and talking from the unknown.....thing. Also he noticed that the fear that he sensed before was slowly fading away.

" I-I made it..........I made it!!!! I knew I could do it..........fucking rabbit! I'd kill you dead right now if I could get my hands on you!" She yelled out loud hoping that the rabbit could understand her threat. Meanwhile, Kiba had walked close enough to finally see Ichigo a little clearer. Although she had yet to notice his presence.

" It's a human. A female human!.........and she's talking to...herself. Awww....just great. I would get a human nut job.....if she's mine, that is. Well, at least she smells great. If only she would come out of the shadow so I can get a better look at her features. "

Ichigo sat there for a moment longer until she heard a noise that came from behind her. Thinking that it could be that troublesome rabbit she jumped up and turned around. She automatically froze with wide eyes and an open mouth when she saw the large wolf standing there. It was not the normal size of any wolf she'd seen on tv. No, this wolf was huge with pure white fur, yellow/golden eyes, and the fur on the tip of each ear was a deep crimson color.

Unconsciously Kiba's tail began to wag when he saw Ichigo's beautiful features and crimson hair.

" Whoa!.....That's my hot momma!!! She could give Naruto's mate a run for her money. I'm so lucky! Hahahah.....wait, there's that fear again. " Kiba looked up into her eyes and that's when it hit him. She was afraid of.....him.

Instinctively his ears went back and he lowered his belly to the ground with his tail between his legs as a sign of submission. That was the only thing he knew to do to show her that he didn't mean to be threatening. Unfortunately for Kiba, Ichigo did not pick up on his signs so when he took a hesitant step towards her she took on back. She had forgotten all about being on the mountain.

Kiba's eyes went down to her feet and he noticed that she was dangerously close to falling over the edge. He needed to get as close to her as possible just in case she slipped. He needed to catch her. He stepped closer and she took another step back. Just as he had feared, she lost her balance and slipped.

" NO! Watch out!!!" He yelled, but to her all that was heard was barking.

".........EYAHHHHH!!!!" She closed her eyes and yelled when she felt herself begin to fall. She prepared herself for her impending doom. A doom that, surprisingly........never happened.

" H....Huh? Wha? What? " She asked herself then slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw nothing but open space and that's when she noticed that she was dangling about 50 feet above the ground. She gasped and swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked down, but then looked up when she felt something tug at her shirt. Once again her eyes went wide. Although she was a ninja in training she always froze up and forgot everything she'd learned when it came to heights.

The wolf seemed to have worry in his eyes as he held her shirt in his mouth as he tried to pull her back up. He pulled and pulled until she was finally up far enough to get a hold on the edge. Kiba was glad she had enough strength to pull herself up because her shirt was beginning to rip. Once she had 3/4 of her body back over the edge Kiba let go of the shirt and stepped back to give her some room.

Ichigo scooted back against the mountain side and sat up. She pulled her knees up and rested her arms on her knees.

" I can't believe that I was saved by a wolf. Some great kunoichi I'm turning out to be. I guess it really wanted to eat me badly. " She thought to herself as she tried to catch her breath. Kiba could tell that she was still afraid of him as he approached her because she shut her eyes tight and turned her head away from him. Because her head was turned to the side he could see that she was injured on her cheek. She could hear him breathing right in her ear. That's just how close he'd gotten.

" Oh Kami-sama.......Oh Kami-sama! He's gonna eat me! He's gonna........lick my face? " Ichigo let out a sigh of relief .

" Man...here I am sitting on a mountain cliff with a huge wolf licking my cheek and not trying to eat me. This has got to be the weirdest day of my life. It's all that damn rabbits fault. -sigh- I need to head back home. It's getting dark and I have to be able to see where I'm going on the way down this freaking mountain. " She thought then looked up at the wolf. Kiba stopped licking the wound and looked back at her.

" W.....wow! I didn't know that wolves could have red fur.....even if it is just a little bit. " She was still a little nervous with him as she stood up and dusted herself off. She looked down at her the rip in her shirt and over at Kiba then, hesitantly, she walked around him and towards the trail she found. She heard a shuffling noise behind her and stopped. When she looked at Kiba he was right behind her. He was fallowing her.

" Oooh no. No no no........you can't fallow me home. I can't have a pet. I live in a very small apartment and you are a very large doggie. Plus, I don't think that I could afford to feed you......hell I can barely feed myself everyday. " She waved at him then began to walk again, but she still had the seemingly love struck puppy at her heels. She began to walk a little faster, but stopped when she heard him whine. She quickly turned to face him.

" Look, you can fallow me to the main gate of my village, but that's it. Then you have to leave. " Kiba began to wag his tail so Ichigo took that as an agreement and began to walk again. Kiba happily fallowed after her. Even if it only lasted for a short amount of time, he didn't mind as long as he was by her side.

- - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was around nine at night before Kiba came back. He'd stayed with Ichigo a little longer than she had anticipated. He ran up to Naruto and started play wrestling with him.

" I take it you found your mate? " Neji asked

" Yep! She's hot! "

" So? How was it? How'd you find her? " Shikamaru asked

" I actually saved her life. "

" What? No way. What happened? " Naruto asked as he bit Kiba's ear

" She was up in the mountains, for some damn reason,.....anyway, when she turned around and saw me she freaked out and almost fell off the cliff, but I caught her just in the nick of time and pulled her back up. "

" So, the reason she almost died was your fault to begin with. " Neji stated

" Well, you make it sound bad when you put it that way. I mean it's not like I did it on purpose. She had her back to me when I found her. I wasn't showing any aggression or anything. It was all good in the end though. I was with her all this time just playing around. " Kiba said then bit Naruto on the tail causing him to yelp.

" Well Shikamaru, it seems like we are the only ones left. " Shikamaru looked up at Neji then stretched.

" I'm in no hurry. Searching for a female is so troublesome. How come it can't be the other way around and they come looking for us? It would be a lot easier on me. " By now Kiba and Naruto were done playing.

" How do you get by day by day being as lazy as you are? I'll never understand. " Kiba said

" I get by just fine. There's always a way to get some female or idiot to do the little things that I find bothersome."

" I guess that means that he doesn't ever raise one damn lazy paw. " Naruto mumbled. Kiba and Neji chuckled. Shikamaru heard the little comment, but decided to ignore it and laid down for the night.

- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Hinata and Hiame were on their way to the main gate. Hiame noticed that Hinata was carrying a huge bag full of bone, but said nothing about it. She herself had a pen and a note pad in her hand.

" Where are you headed so early in the morning Hinata-chan? "

" Oh....t-to the usual place. "

" Oh...ooook. Well, I didn't want to say anything, but...what's up with all the bones? "

" Eetoo....ano....it's for a friend of mine. " Hinata didn't know how to tell Hiame that she was going to feed a wild wolf. She was afraid that her friend would disagree to such a thing.

" Ooo! Can I meet him? "

" NO!......I-I mean, not yet. Like me, he is shy. "

" When then?........Oh, is it that Shino guy you met the other day? " Hinata blushed at that name. She couldn't help, but smile at the thought of him coming to visit her.

" No....i-it's not Shino-kun, it's someone else, but once I'm sure of my relationship with him I will introduce him to all of you." Hiame smiled

" Ok! Have fun Hinata-chan. I have to get going. " Said girl waved and the two of them went their separate ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --- ---- - - - -

Soon Hiame found herself engulfed in her studies. She was in school studying to become a veterinarian so she often went into the forest outside of Konoha to do some field work. So far she'd found two new different species of insects just from field work alone during her free time. She did this just to get extra credit in class, but also because she loved animals.

Shikamaru opened one of his eyes then got up and stretched. He sniffed the air and looked over at his brothers.

" Do any of you smell something? " He asked them and they all shook their heads no. He sat down then sighed

" I didn't think so."

" Why? Is it your mate? " Neji asked

" I don't know, but what other reason would there be for me to suddenly smell sunshine? Kiba and Naruto said it would be a unique smell, one that's different from anything they'd ever smelled before. Plus, none of you can smell it and even though Naruto said that his mate smelled strongly of lavender I couldn't smell the faintest scent of lavender even as close to her as we got. All those facts are telling me that this must be who I'm looking for. Well, I'm going. I'll be back....whenever. " With that Shikamaru got up and fallowed his nose.

It didn't take long before he found the source of sunshine. It was a human female he noticed. She was standing near a tree looking up at something. He watched her from a distance as she jumped into the tree and grabbed a birds nest. She didn't harm the nest and after examining the eggs she gently placed it back. After writing something down in her note pad she jumped back down out the tree.

' She is a humanitarian? Possibly an animal lover. I might be able to use this to my advantage. ' Shikamaru thought to himself.

Hiame was about to walk on to another tree when she heard an unusual noise. She frowned as she looked around, but she didn't see a thing beyond the thicket of the forest. She continued to look around and ended up finding a feather that belonged to a supposedly extinct species of bird. She wrote down her findings and placed the feather in a plastic bag then she heard that noise again.

" That sounds like an injured dog. Now that I think about it, the girls and I heard howling around here the other day." She then began to walk around in search of the animal. Finally, after about seven minutes, she found it. Not too far ahead of where she was was what looked like a huge black wolf lying on the forest floor. She was frozen in place at the site.

If that was indeed a wolf, then it will have been the first time one wondered in that area in more than 15 years. Wolves usually stayed away from humans as much as possible, especially ninja, just to keep down any conflict. She was frightened by all means, but the animal lover in her wanted to help him. She walked closer to the animal slowly as to not frighten him. So far he wasn't moving. She really hoped he wasn't dead.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Shikamaru lifted his head and saw that she was coming towards him. He smirked to himself.

' Just as I'd thought. She couldn't resist helping an injured animal. '

He laid his head back down and wagged his tail slightly to show her that he wasn't trying to be aggressive. Hiame smiled and knelt down by him, but with a little distance between then just in case he decided that he wanted to have a bite. He looked up at her and she thought that she was being pulled into his light brown eyes. She loved all animals and even though this was the biggest wild wolf she'd seen in her life, she thought that he was so very kawaii.

" Ok little wolf, I'm gonna try to help you so....please don't bite me. I would never try to hurt you so you have nothing to fear. " With that said she slowly reached out her hand and placed it on his muzzle. He let out a soft, very low whimper as she looked him over. She was surprised that she found no signs of any kind of external wounds. She did, however, hear his stomach growl. She figured that he must have just been too hungry to go on a hunt, but he didn't look emaciated.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out some beef jerky that she was saving for lunch and fed it to him.

" I know it's not much, but eat up "

' Well, it must by my lucky day. I found my potential mate and I got a free meal " Shikamaru thought to his self.

Hiame stayed with the, supposedly injured wolf for an hour and by then she was sitting on the forest floor with his head in her lap.

" Well, little wolf, it's getting late. I have to go and meet my friends for ninja training so I have to go. I hope you feel at least a little bit better. I'll tell you what, I'll try to come back later after I finish with my training and if not then tomorrow. I don't have much food in my house, but if I come across anything I'll bring it for you. Now, don't forget me by tomorrow and attack me when I walk up to you, k? My name is Hiame and Kami....... why am I telling this to an animal? I must be losing my mind. Well, what's left of it anyway. Well, by little wolf. " With that, she got up and made her way back to her village.

**Yay! Now, the only one left to meet her wolf is Sakura. I wonder how he will find her? Who knows? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know in a review. This story hasn't really been getting many reviews at all so I'm really thinking about deleting it. That's why the chapters are taking so long. I just have no motivation. Sadly, even the person that I'm writing this for isn't reviewing. I really like this story though, so that's why I'm still updating. Please review, K? Well,.......BYE!!!**


	5. Stalkers

Hiame walked along the dirt road towards Konoha in silence. She was excited that she had discovered a wolf while she was out, but at the moment she couldn't think about such things. She was being watched. For a moment she wondered if it was the wolf that she'd left behind, but this was not the chakra signal of a wolf, yet, it was animalistic. But even so, she could tell that it was no animal. It wasn't life threatening though, much to her surprise. She felt weird about the situation. What was the right thing to do?

She decided to continue to walk and act as if she was unaware of their.....or it's presence. If it was some kind of ambush she would let them make the first move.

" Yo " Hiame frowned at the sound of the voice and stopped walking. She stood there unmoved. If this was indeed an ambush she would defend herself, but still she didn't want to make the first move.

She could sense them more clearly now and decided that it was a human after all.....she thinks. She blinked only once and before she could even feel this persons chakra flicker they were standing in front of her. She jumped slightly when she noticed who the person was in front of her.

" Eh? You?..........I remember you. You're that waiter from that strip club. Why the hell were you watching me? " She could see the smirk underneath his mask. He closed he one visible eye and looked down with his hands in his pockets.

" What makes you think I was following you? "

" Ah....well I said that you were watching me not following me, but at least now I know that you were following me. I sensed your chakra from behind me a long time ago. For about ten minutes before now. You were doing a good job at trying to keep yourself hidden. " She smiled at him and he raised his eyebrow.

" Hn " He said. ' She must me a ninja ' He thought

" So what's your name mask man? "

" I'm not sure if you are ready to know. "

" I think I deserve to know the name of my personal stalker. " He chuckled lightly.

" Hatake Kakashi and you are Momichi Hiame, am I correct? "

" Yes. So tell me Hatake-san, what are you doing lurking around outside of my village? "

" A friend of mine has a.....date with one of the females that sat at your table the other day. Sakura-san, I believe. I'm just waiting for him. "

" Oh, so that Sasuke guy is your friend? "

".........Yeah, you could say that. " There was a silence between them for a moment, not awkward, just silent. He stared her in the eyes for this moment and she stared back. Even during the last time she saw him she felt as if he could see straight through her into her soul when he looked at her. It was unnerving yet somehow very exciting. She looked away to hide the blush that was slowly creeping across her cheeks.

" Eetoo.....well, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Hatake-san. " She said, but before she could even looked back at him he had stepped closer to her......very close. If the wind blew too hard they would probably be hugging. She was much shorter than the silver haired man so she was looking at his chest and she felt his ice cold breath brush across her face.

" It was nice to see you to Hiame-chan. Oh, and just call me Kakashi from now on. "

"Eetoo......ok? "

" One more thing before I let you go. Would it bother you Hiame-chan.....if I asked to see you again? "

" Ano......I guess not. Are you asking if you could see me again.....Kakashi? "

" Well, now that depends on if you want me to be asking. Do you? " Hiame swallowed the lump in her throat and her heart was racing. This beautiful and mysterious man was asking to spend more time....with her? Still, she knew nothing about him which caused her to be hesitant, but maybe this was her chance to learn more about him.

"................Yes " Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. This was turning out to be very easy. He placed his, surprisingly, cold finger up to her chin and lifted her head up so that he could look at her.

" Then it is decided. Meet me here Saturday evening at around 7:30. " She nodded and with a small wink from him, he disappeared in a whirl wind of smoke and leaves.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -

" Hey, what took you so long Hiame-chan? " Sakura asked

" You'll never guess who stopped me on my way back to the village. "

" Who was it? " Hinata asked

" Do you remember that waiter with the silver hair fro the club the other day? "

" Yes" The Hyuuga answered

" It was him. He asked if he could see me again Saturday night. "

" That's great Hiame-chan! Sasuke and I are going out again this Saturday to." Sakura said then placed her arm around Hiame's shoulders.

" Really? Well, he did mention something about them being friends or something. Maybe that's why Kakashi chose that day. "

" Who the hell is Kakashi? " Ichigo asked

" Oh, that's the waiter guys name "

" What a weird name. " Sakura said and the others agreed. Soon they all walked to the training grounds. They trained for about two and a half hours. Once they finished they were all tired, but still a little worked up from the adrenaline rush. They all sat at the base of an old oak tree and tried to regain control of their breathing.

" So Sakura-chan....what are you planing on doing this week besides going out with that guy? " Ichigo asked

" Well, I don't.....really know. I don't have any plans, but I was thinking about going shopping one day this week. I really need some new clothes."

" Cool, we could all go shopping together and hang out. Maybe even get some lunch or something. "

" Agh......you guys, I can't afford any new clothes right now. I'm saving up my money to pay back my student loans and for book. On top of that I have rent. I'm freaking broke." Hiame said while looking up at the now dark sky.

" Hiame-chan, you are one of the universities top students. Why wont you apply for a scholarship?" Ichigo asked

" I am once we go back. I just hadn't thought about it before I graduated high school. Once I get the scholarship going then I'll have a lot of stress off my back and a lot of free money left over after I pay my rent."

" Well, we would still like for you to come along with us Hiame-chan. Don't worry about it. We're your friend and we wouldn't leave you out. " Hinata said

" Yeah, we got your back girl. " Sakura said

" Aww...you guys......" Hiame hugged them all and they all laughed.

" But you owe us once you get that scholarship. Next time we all go out you have to pay for lunch. " Ichigo said.

" It's a promise "

" Oh......ano....if it's ok with you guys, I would like for you all to meet a friend of mine tomorrow before we go shopping."

"Wow, that was fast. So now I get to meet him?!!! I can't wait!" Hiame said to Hinata.

" Wait wait!! Meet who? " Sakura asked. She and Ichigo were feeling a little left in the dark about Hinata's new friend.

" Well, it seems our good friend Hinata-chan here has another, secret, friend. Earlier today she went to see him, but she wouldn't let me tag along." Hiame said with a smile.

" Him? " Ichigo asked while giving Hinata a knowing look. Hinata blushed.

" It....it's really not like that. " She said while looking down.

" Sure, we can stop by to meet your friend Hinata-chan. " Sakura said

" Oh, did I tell you guys that I came across an injured wolf today? " Hiame asked

" NANIIIIIII!!!!! " Both Ichigo and Hinata asked in unison.

" W...what kind of wolf? " Hinata asked

" What did it look like? " Ichigo added. Both Sakura and Hiame looked at their suddenly impetuous friends with surprised expressions.

" It was a black wolf with brown eyes. It was pretty normal, well, except that it was abnormally large. "

" Oh " Ichigo said with a sigh of relief.

" Was it ok? " Hinata asked after a while.

" Yeah, It wasn't really injured. I'm not sure why it was laying there when I found it, but I think it might've been ill from lack of nutrition. It seemed fine after I fed it. "

" You actually walked up to a freakishly large wild wolf Hiame?!!! That....thing could have just been fucking with you to get you closer so that it could eat you."

" Sakura-chan, calm down. I appreciate that you are trying to look out for me. That's why I think of you as my little sis, but it was fine. I approached it with caution and it showed no signs of hostility. It was too weak to move. "

" Even so, that was dangerous. "

" Not all wild animals are a threat to us Sakura-chan . They don't all want to e-eat us. " Hinata stated.

" Well, I guess.......if you say so. " The three girls stared at their pink haired friend and shook their heads.

" Anyway, so when are we going shopping? " Ichigo asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

" Tomorrow's fine with me. I need to find something nice to wear on my date next Saturday. I'm sure Hiame does to. I want to make sure that I look perfect. " Sakura said with a smile. They were all so surprised at how her attitude hand done a total 360 at just the word shopping.

" I....I need to as well. " Sakura, Ichigo, and Hiame all turned to look at the Hyuuga heir at the same time. The shy girl just seemed to be full of surprises today.

" Hinata.......you......have a date? " Ichigo asked

" Hai! " she said with a smile

" Woohoooo!! That's my girl! Hinataaaaa!! " Hiame screamed while pumping her fists in the air.

" So?.....Who's the lucky guy? " Ichigo asked

" Shino-kun? "

" The mysterious bar tender guy? " Sakura asked

" Kun? " Hiame added. Hinata nodded at them both.

" Aww...you guys suck. Everyone has a date but me. I feel so left out. " Ichigo pouted

" Don't feel left out Ichigo-chan. These dates seemed like they only happened by chance so you never know if you're next. I'm sure you will be coming back to us telling us about your date soon enough. " Ichigo smiled.

" You're right Hinata-chan. I'm not sure about that though. All of you have dates with the guys you met at that club. It may just be a coincident, but if it keeps going this way then that means I'm left with....that guy that growled at me and I don't exactly think he was trying to say ' Hey, lets go out. ' Although, he was kinda cute. "

" Kinda? Ichigo-chan, are you blind? That guy was super fine! Shit, I'd do him. " Hiame said in a dreamy voice.

" Ok ok, so he was hot, but there are other things bothering me about him. Like, he seems a bit emo and....his hair is the same color as mine. Don't you guys think that's a bit too much? "

" HELL NO!!! So what? I think it's hot! Besides, Hiame's friend has hair that's the same color as hers. Well, kinda......his was more of a silver color......but still. Who gives a rats ass? You're just being too picky." Sakura said. All the girls started to laugh then got up to leave. Today had definitely been a long day for all of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Out in the forest

" What the hell are you doing just laying there Shikamaru? "

" Do you have to be so loud Naruto? "

" Naruto is right. What are you doing? You never came back. We all decided that it was time to come looking for you." Neji said

" Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting. "

" Waiting? For what? "

" Not a what. A who "

" Ah. I take it you're assumption earlier was correct? " Neji asked. Shikamaru just nodded.

" So what is she like? I bet she's not better looking than my mate. "

" Well you're opinion doesn't matter, now does it? She's nice though. " Shikamaru said with out even looking at Kiba.

" Is that all you have to say about your mate Shikamaru? She's nice? Geez, she must really be ugly? "

" Not like it's any of your business Naruto, but no. She's not ugly." Shikamaru was starting to become pissed at the two immature pups.

" She must be fat then. " Kiba mumbled

" I heard that!!"

" You didn't deny it either. " He said then laughed. Shikamaru just laid there. The best thing for him to do was ignore Kiba or he would just continue.

" At least tell us what color her fur is. " Naruto said

" For humans,it's not called fur. Unlike us, they have what's called hair. I'm not gonna tell you what color it is. I'll let you see for yourselves. Here she comes now. Get lost before she sees you. " With that Neji, Naruto, and Kiba all ran and hid in the thickets. They didn't go far though. Sense it was night they were sure she wouldn't see them anyway.

" Ah, there you are little wolf! I told you I'd try to come back after my training. I stopped by my house before coming back to see you. I hope you like bbq pork shoulder because it was all I had in my refrigerator that you could eat." Hiame sat her flash light down and opened the container of food for him. Shikamaru wagged his tail as he at some of the food.

" I see you didn't eat it all so I'll just leave it here. You can save it for later....or something. I can't stay long because I've got plans with my friends tomorrow, but hey, maybe I'll still see you since we are suppose to come out around this area to meet someone. Well, gotta go. Bye little wolf " She said then got up and headed home.

Once she was out of site the others walked back towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru sat up to greet them.

" Wow Shikamaru! You're one lucky dog. She's hot! "

" Kiba, with your surging hormons always jumping, I'm sure anything on two or four legs is hot to you. "

" Well, she is rather attractive Shikamaru and she has the same colored hair as Kiba's fur. It makes her even more appealing. I've never heard of or seen a human with hair as pure white as that. At least not without being elderly. " Neji added. Shikamaru was blushing hard, but thanks to his black fur, no one could tell.

" Yeah, well.......anyway, I left some of this food for you guys. It's pretty good. Go ahead and eat it. " He wanted to change the subject fast. Thank Kami-sama Naruto and Kiba never turned down a free meal.

- -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- --- - - - -

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Ichigo was walking to her apartment in silence. She was thinking about what she wanted to buy tomorrow while they were shopping.

' I can't wait! I finally saved up enough money to buy those new boots I've been wanting. This is gonna be-..........What the hell? Who is that standing by my door?' She asked herself as she stared up the stairs.

She stood at the bottom of the sairway with her hand on a kunai as she tried to make out the person there. For some reason the light by her door was out and that in it's self was unusual since it automatically came on at night fall.

" Don't be afraid Ichigo. I'm not here as a threat to you. " The man said then stepped into the moon light.

" You?........What the hell are you doing standing by my door? How the hell did you even find out where I live? " He raised an invisible eyebrow at her question.

" I saw your address on your ID card. " Ichigo silently cursed herself. That was pretty obvious though. She was gonna have to get use to people seeing her address. Damn the hokage fore making them put that on there. That could be very dangerous. She looked back up at him.

" So why are you here?....and don't tell me it was to ask me out. "

"............No. I don't do dates. It's ridiculous and a waist of my time " Ichigo sweat dropped

".......Oh......then why are you here? "

" To see you. Why else? "

' Aww, that's so sweet......and creepy. ' she thought to herself as she stared at him.

" How nice...not " She said. Gaara looked down at her. She really had a smart mouth and he didn't like her cockiness.

" Why would you want to see me? You don't even know me.....and besides....didn't you growl at me the other day? " She was now walking up the stairs, but had yet to take her hand off the kunai.

" You are right, but that is the whole point of me being here. As for the other day, I was feeling....irritable. I apologize if I offended you. "

" You really need to learn how to keep your emotions under control when you're at work. Ever heard of keeping your personal life and your business life separated? " Gaara gritted his teeth. She was really something. At least she was no push over.

" Why? Did I frighten you?"

" Um let me think......Yeah! " She could see the amusement in his eyes. That kind of pissed her off. She glared at him and he did the same.

" What's your name anyway? "

" Sabaku no Gaara "

" Well, Sabaku-san I- "

" Gaara.......it's Gaara "

" Well GAARA....I have to go to bed now. I have to get up pretty early, but it was very nice seeing you again." She turned aways to unlock her door, but froze when she felt. His body was pressed against hers. She was a little scared. Especially now since she'd let go of her kunai. He was very intimidating and scary to look at, but something was telling her that he was not looking to do any harm to her.

" Is that so? Well since it was so very nice I'm sure you will be seeing more of me. It was a pleasure to be in your company. I'll be seeing you again Ichigo......very soon." With that said Gaara disappeared.

'..........Weird ' She thought then went in her house.

- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

That morning Hiame and Ichigo were stuck outside Sakura's house trying to wake her up. They always had a hard time getting her up and out of the house.

" Nice. Nine times out of ten she is in the shower and just doesn't hear us knocking" Hiame said then sighed.

" I don't know. I mean, does it take that long for her to clean herself? If so then, damn, she must really be dirty. " Both the girls laughed then the door swung open.

" Hell no I'm not dirty. For your information,......I wasn't in the shower." Sakura said.

" Then what the hell were you doing? What took you so long? " Sakura looked over at Hiame with a blank expression.

" Huh?.......oh, I was eating breakfast." She smiled at her two friends who just shook their heads.

" You had us out here beating on your door all this time and you were just eating? I could just choke you Sakura. "

" I love you to Ichigo-chan! Anyway, come on. I'm ready so lets head to Hinata's house. " Hiame and Ichigo sweat dropped then began to walk.

**Well, that was your newest update. I really hope that it was interesting to you. It's still going kinda slow, but I believe that once the boys turn from from wolves to humans things with begin to heat up. Please reveiw and let me know what you think so far, k? Well,......BYE!!!!  
**


	6. A group meeting and a scared Sakura

**Alright folks, I know this is a little late, but....it's here now. Yay me!!!.......No yay me....? Oh well. I still love you all! Hehehe! I hope you like this so here you go.**

**I don't own Naruto or make any money from it. I'm so poor!**

" So what does your friend look like Hinata-chan? " Sakura asked the white eyed heiress.

" Well.........he's cute........oh and he has beautiful blue eyes."

" Nice! He sounds like he's gorgeous" Ichigo said.

" Oh yes! He's adorable. "

" So what's up with this guy? Is he poor or something? Can he not afford food? " Hinata wasn't sure how to answer Hiame's question.

" How to say this?.....He doesn't need money or anything like us. He could easily hunt for his food. I just take food to him because I like to."

" Aww! So sweet! Hinata-chan has such a big heart. " Sakura said and all three of them hugged Hinata. She just giggled.

The rest of the way to see Hinata's friend was spent joking and laughing, but once they got close to where she was taking them she stopped and turned to look at them.

" Ano.....is it ok if you guys wait here for just a moment? " They all nodded at Hinata and with that she walked off into the thicket. Hinata found Naruto sitting in his usual spot by the lake waiting for her. When she came into view he started jumping up and down and wagging his tail in excitement.

" Hi! Oh, I missed you to. I have a surprise for you. I brought my friends here to meet you. I hope it's ok. Please wait here for me" Hinata smiled at the excited k9 then left to get her friends.

Naruto sat patiently and waited. He heard them long before he saw them, but when he saw that one of his Hinata's friends was one of his brothers mate he became even more excited. He ran up to the girls and began licking their hands and sniffing all around them.

" AAAHHH! Hinata, you to? This thing could tare us apart! " Ichigo, Hiame, and Hinata all looked at the now panicking Sakura with wide eyes.

" S-Sakura-chan please? He's not like that. This wolf wouldn't hurt us. I promise "

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba were out in the distance hunting for food when suddenly Neji just froze. He began to sniff the air and the ground then looked up at the other two.

" Shikamaru.....Kiba......do you smell something.....citrusy?" Both wolves shook their heads. " An unfamiliar scent that no one else can smell is what I am searching for, am I correct? That is what you said, right Shikamaru?"

" Yep....why? Smell something?"

" I believe I will be finding....her, very soon." Said Neji then he took off in the direction in which they had just left Naruto.

Shikamaru followed close behind and they both noticed that the closer they got to Naruto's location the more they smelled their own mates. Naruto sensed his brothers getting closer so he ran off from Hinata and the girls to meet them. One they were within his vision he began to run faster.

" Oi, you guys, you'll never guess what I just found out!"

" Not now Naruto. I'm about to find her....I can smell her getting nearer." Neji said without stopping completely to greet him.

" Huh?.....oh, ok" and with that they all took back off at top speed back to the girls. When they got back to the lake they found the small group of girls looking all around for Naruto, well, not Sakura. She was just kinda standing there looking around.

" Oi, there's my mate!....and she's with both Naruto's mate and Shikamaru's. They know each other? " Kiba asked. Naruto sighed and sweat dropped.

" That's what I was trying to tell you guys. I remembered seeing Shikamaru's mate from the other day and she was with my Hinata!" Neji wasn't really listening to them, but was staring at the group of girls from the bush they were sitting behind.

" I'm going" Was all he said then slowly walked out into the clearing Only moments later Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba did the same. With hesitation they began to approach the girls. When they saw the wolves their faces began to light up.

" Look!....Look! It's that wolf that I helped yesterday! He's doing so much better! I'm so happy!" Hiame squealed.

" That white wolf. That's what I wanted to show you guys today to. Isn't he adorable? He's so fluffy and white! And that red fur at the tip of his ears.......so kawaii!!!" Ichigo yelled to her friends.

Sakura stood in her spot with wide eyes as her friends all ran up to one of the wild animals. Had they all lost their minds? Did their cheese slide off of their crackers? Sakura wondered this as she watched the other girls. She was looking around until she came upon the one wolf that wasn't being rubbed, scratched, or cooed at. He was just sitting there watching her? Sakura looked behind her to see it something was there, but it wasn't. Her eyes grew even wider when she realized that he was indeed watching her.

She was very afraid but, those beautiful eyes of his just wouldn't let her look away. He seemed to almost have eyes just the same as Hinata's. Only, his were more of a pearl white compared to Hinata's lavender ones. When he stood and began to walk towards Sakura she gasped and called for Hinata, but said girl didn't hear her.

" Don't be afraid" He wanted to tell her but knew that she wouldn't be able to understand. Once he was close enough to her he sat dawn and looked up into her eyes. He could sense her fear and she was visibly shaking just from his mere presence. 'This......thing is going to eat me alive' is what Sakura was thinking, but when she felt him nudge her hand a little with the tip of his nose she looked down at him in surprise.

Neji nudged her hand yet again then took a few steps forward and placed her hand on his head and whined softly. Was he trying to get her to pet him? His tail wagged knocking up the dirt and Sakura's face softened. This wolf was gray and white with a fluffy tail that had a white tip.

With a very shaky hand Sakura finally gave in and started scratching behind Neji's ear. He was happy that the smell of her fear was finally starting to decrease and she was beginning to trust him. Hinata looked over at the pink haired girl and smiled.

" See Sakura-chan it's not that bad is it?"

" …...No, I guess you guys were right all along......They are pretty cute but,....they could still be dangerous."

" Oh come off of all that dangerous shit Sakura-chan and just enjoy this once in a life time experience. If they really wanted to hurt up they would have by now." Ichigo said as Kiba licked her chin. Sakura looked at the red head then back to Neji and smiled slightly at him.

"........Fine but, if one of or all of us get bitten I'm blaming all of you." Hinata giggled, Ichigo glared at her, and Hiame rolled her eyes.

" So Hiame-chan can you tell us anything about these wolves?" Hiame looked over at Hinata and nodded.

" Well, from what I can see they are pretty young. In human years they are probably a year and about seven months which, in dog years, would probably make them be around our age. Give or take a year or two. That would mean that they are all adolescents. They seemed to have made a small pack between the four of them. Probably because they are too old to be a part of the pack they were born in, but too young or inexperienced to be an alpha male.

Most likely they are all out to find their own mates. Once they do then they will brake off from this pack and start their own....maybe. They could all stick together and decide on one of the four of them as the alpha male, but that would only happen if they were related. I've never really heard of a pack with more than one alpha male so, yeah, these guys are probably looking for their girlfriends. I think that's the only reason why they would come to this area.. They look pretty healthy so thing must be going good for them."

" Oh, just great, Shikamaru has a brainiac. She knows way too much if you ask me. Her looks should be more than enough for her to get by. Oh well, she's not my mate."

" What are you complaining about? What, do you want your mate to be dumb as a stick just like yourself Kiba?" Kiba glared at Shikamaru

" Hahaha!!! I bet you're glad they can't understand us huh, Kiba?" Naruto teased, but they all looked up when they heard Sakura speak.

" Hey you guys, it's almost noon. We've spent most of out shopping time out here. I think we should head back." Neji looked up from his spot next to the pink haired girl. He didn't want her to go just yet. He'd just found her, but he wouldn't go against her wishes.

" Ok Sakura-chan plus I'm starving" Hiame said

" I'm not really that hungry but, I do want to find some nice clothes before they're all sold out. I want to look good for my date!"

" We know damn well you're not hungry Sakura-chan. Not after how long it took you to eat this morning. Keeping Ichigo and me out out in the cold morning air while you ate a freaking feast. You could have at least offered us some" Hiame said and all the girls began to laugh. The girls all said goodbye to the wolves and stood up to head back to the village.

**Alright! Sakura and Neji finally got to see each other. This chap was ok, but I think that once we get on down into the chaps things will become more exciting. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this. Well,........BYE!!!**


	7. Break into Konoha

**Alright here is your next chap.**

**I don't own Naruto**

" Oi, Neji?.......How long do we have before the new moon?" Neji looked over at Kiba as they walked.

" Well, Otou-san and Okaa-san said that the sun would rise and fall 14 times after the day we left and the 14th sun set would mark the coming of the new moon. We have been away from the pack for 10 sun sets and 11 sun rises so we have four to go before the new moon."

" Neji, where was it that your mate said she had to go? I think the word was date." Naruto asked

" If memory serves me right I do believe so but, I do not know what this ' Date ' is."

" It's a word used in human courtship where a male accompanies a female away from others to different locations. It's an attempt to woo her in order to mate, in most cases." Neji growled at Shikamaru then spoke.

" How can you be so sure that that's what this.....date is? I didn't sense that she was in heat."

" That's just the point. Human females don't go into heat. They can mate year round at any given time. From what I learned from the elders, human females and males often mate just for the thrill or pleasure of it. Although, there is a point in time in which the females can't mate. It happens once a month for anywhere between three to seven days."

" But......I thought the point in mating was only to con.....con..."

" Conceive?" Neji finished for Naruto

" Yeah! That."

" It is Naruto. Humans do mate to make pups also....well, babies, is what humans call them but, like I said, there is no particular season for them and to conceive is, most times, not the point of doing it."

" Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about. All females should be like humans. This is definitely my kind of species. I'm glad my mate is a human. We're gonna mate everyday!" Kiba yelled with excitement. Shikamaru just shook his head and Naruto laughed.

" So what you're saying is that my mate is going on a 'date' just to give another male the chance to mate with her?" Shikamaru looked over at Neji and sighed. This whole conversation was becoming very troublesome.

" It might not be the case every time. Most of the time the male and female have two very different out looks on the situation. While the male might be looking to mate the female might just be going to have fun. In the end she could just say no and there is no mating involved at all. Happy now?"

" Oi Shikamaru, how do you know so much about humans?" Of course, Naruto would have to ask him something else.

" Ughh......I spent the last two and a half months having to sit and listen to Okaa-san, Otou-san, and the elders tell me everything they knew about the human species. One of us had to know about humans if we were going to be on our own. It would be real stupid for all of us to have human mates and non of us knew a damn thing about them."

" Wait!....so you knew that they were going to kick us out of the pack." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blue eyed pup.

" You're as sharp as they come Naruto"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Shino, Gaara did you two meet up with your female?" Said men nodded at the silver haired man.

" Did you Kakashi?" Sasuke asked

" Hai. We will be meeting up in front of the main gates of her village this coming Saturday."

" Hinata and I have plans to meet the day before that."

" And you Gaara?" Gaara looked at the three other males then closed his eyes.

"........There is no date. I'll see her whenever I please"

" What!! Why the hell not? Everyone else had to do it so you should have to suffer to" Gaara looked over at the raging Sasuke and smirked.

" Going on a date was never deemed mandatory. It was merely a suggestion made by Kakashi to gain the females trust. I'll mark my female my own way." With that said Gaara disappeared. Sasuke glared at the place where Gaara once stood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -

.The girls decided to get some lunch first then they were headed off to go shopping. They spent an entire five hours shopping for clothes. Some of the clothes they got were for training, some where everyday clothes for school and going out, and of course they got some nice clothes for their dates. After they were done they all went over to Ichigo's place to show off their new clothes to each other and just to kick it.

Hinata made them some plum onigiri as a snack and at around eight that night they all said their goodbyes. Ichigo started cleaning up and after that she got herself ready for a bath. Just as she was about to walk into the bathroom she heard a knock at the door.

' I wonder who it is. Probably one of the girls forgot something.' She thought as she walked towards the door. She looked out the peep hole but, no one was there. She frowned.

' Hmm.....either I took to long to answer or my mind is playing tricks on me. Oh well' Said Ichigo then turned around. Just as she took the first step someone knocked again. She turned around and opened the door still there was no one there. She held her robe closed and stepped outside.

" It's about time."

" AHHHH!!!!!.........Gaara!!?.....Shit, you scared the hell out of me." Ichigo rubbed her face as she glared at him.

"..........I didn't mean to scare you"

" Yeah.." She said sarcastically " Anyway, what are you doing here?"

" I told you the last time that you would be seeing me again, didn't I? What were you doing that made you take so long?"

" If you must know......I was just about to take a shower. You interrupted me."

" Hn" Was all he said. No apology. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

They stood there looking at each other for a while and because it was cool outside and she only had on a thin robe, she shivered.

" Cold?"

" Tch...yeah. You would be to if you were standing outside in only a robe." Gaara reached out and touched her hand with his fingers and Ichigo snatched away.

" Your hand......it's really cold."

" I know.......they're always that way. Get use to it."

" Why are they like that? It's not cold enough out here to make your skin that ice cold." He stared at her confused face for a moment.

"........Poor blood circulation, I guess" Ichigo frowned but, decided not to push it too much.

" Oh, are you going to be ok?"

" I'll be fine"

" How old are you Gaara?" He raised a non existent eyebrow at her and she blushed." Well, since it's evident that you aren't gonna stop these nightly visits I figured I should know at least the basics about you. You know, just in case I have to take you out one day, I'll be able to give the Hokage your information." Gaara smirked.

" ..........How old do I look?" Ichigo sweat dropped. Well, if she had any idea she wouldn't have asked him.

" Hmmm.......I'd say anywhere between 17 and 20?"

" Hn.......I'm 18." Well, at least that's how old he was 219 years ago when his vampire powers awakened. He hadn't aged a day ever since. Ichigo nodded.

" Cool. Well, I have to go back in now and take my shower. So I'll see you Gaara."

" I look forward to it" Ichigo shook her head and giggled as she went back into her house. It was kind of weird having this guy who she barely knew coming to her house at night but, for some reason, when she's around him, she feels safe. She feels like she is being pulled in and.....it felt good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - -

The week went by fairly slow. Nothing new or exciting really happened. Gaara went to Ichigo's house every night and they talked. Every morning the girls would go and visit the wolves before separating to go and do whatever then during the evening they would train together. After what seemed like forever for Sakura, Saturday came. She would finally get to see Sasuke-kun again.

" Tonight is the night of the new moon guys. It seems to me that luck is on my side. I've been careful to notice any changes in my mate and not once since I've met her have I smelt even the faintest scent of mating on her."

" You've been worried all this time? " Shikamaru asked

" Hai, even if she is not yet completely mine I still feel very protective of her. I don't want another male to take what is mine. Don't you agree?" Both Naruto and Kiba nodded.

" I'm not gonna stress myself about it for now. That's not to say that I'm not protective of her but, I mean think about it, even if she had been mating what could you have done about it? There's no need for all the trouble of worrying, for now. Once we go through the change then I'll start worrying about who touches her." Neji looked up into the sky. Shikamaru had a point but, he just couldn't help himself.

Ever since he got the smell of Sakura's scent in his nose he just couldn't get her off his mind. He had to win her over no matter what or he would spend the rest of his life suffering.

" Neji, didn't she say that her date was on a Saturday or some shit?" Kiba asked

" Hai, but what help is that to me? I don't even know what a Saturday is. Shikamaru?"

" Beats me. Now, that's something I don't even know about. Maybe it's a particular day or time but, I still don't know when that is." There was a silence among the young wolves for a moment then Naruto spoke.

" What do you guys think it's gonna be like? The change I mean."

" I don't know" the others all said in unison.

" Do you think it will hurt?"

" Probably" Shikamaru answered

" Aww.....I hate pain"

" Oi, genius? What are we gonna do about those 'Clothes' or whatever the hell they're called, that you told us about?" Kiba asked

" I've been thinking about that for a minute now. I have a few things in mind, the most logical being for us to somehow sneak in the village before we turn."

" Why before we turn? Wouldn't it be easier to go in after we change? That way we wouldn't have to sneak and do it. We could just walk right through the front." Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all sweat dropped.

" You're such an idiot Naruto" Kiba said

" What!!?"

" How can we walk right in when we'll be naked. I'm sure four naked male humans won't go unnoticed for long. Have you been paying any attention? They have guards at the entrance at all times."

" Oh"

" What's your plan for sneaking in without being seen Shikamaru?" Neji asked

" I've been studying the layout of the wall and I found the perfect place for us to sneak in. We're gonna jump over the wall. Since I'm not sure of the abilities of a human I decided that we will have to do it before the moon rises. That way it should be pretty easy for us. We'll have to find somewhere to hide until the change is complete."

" There are some flaws in your plan Shikamaru but, we'll have to make it work. We'll just have to search for the clothes once the transformation is complete. So when should we jump the wall?" Shikamaru looked at the Konoha protection barrier.

" As soon as the sun starts to set we will infiltrate the village"

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura found Sasuke leaning against the wall of the building they were suppose to meet up at as she walked towards him. He looked better and better to her every time she saw him. The closer she got to him the more her heart raced. It was as if this man had put a charm on her heart.

" Hey Sasuke-kun" She smiled as he pushed himself off the wall.

" Sup Sakura."

" So, where are we going?"

" You tell me. It's your village, right?"

" Oh yeah, you're not from around here are you?"

" Obviously"

" Lets see. Where could we go? I'd like to catch a movie, but then we wouldn't really have much time to talk...."

" A movie's fine. It'll be dark in there, right? I like dark places" Sakura blushed assuming that he wanted to be dark so that he could be closer to her.

" Okay Sasuke-kun! What do you want to see?"

" Doesn't really matter to me. You pick" Sakura rolled her eyes. Did this guy have an opinion at all? He better be glad that he was damn good looking.

" Ano, let me think. Oh, ok I know the perfect movie for us to see together. Come on lets go!" With that Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him down the street.

" Oi, Sakura. Don't pull on me. Let go......let go let go!" Sakura ignored Sasuke as she dragged him to the movie theater.

Once they were there Sasuke stopped and looked around. For Konoha to seem like a behind the times kind of place the movie theater was very up to date and modern. It was huge with three floors and many clothing stores, vendors, and restaurants on each floor. It also had a large water fountain in the center of the first floor. Sakura smiled when she saw him looking around then walked up to him and pulled him along.

" Oi, I said don't pull on me woman" He said this but, she noticed that he wasn't trying to pull away from her. Once they got up to the ticket booth she let him go.

" Two tickets for Twilight please" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura. A movie about vampires? How ironic. He was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura spoke again.

" Sasuke-kun.....it's gonna be 16 bucks." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her for a moment.

" .........Oh yeah.....I"m paying" He walked up to her and she smiled as he gave the woman the money. After that they went up the steps to the second floor where the entrance of the movie theater and snack stand was. Sakura was so excited. She couldn't wait to watch the movie. She just loved vampires.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At around four that afternoon Hiame started getting ready to meet Kakashi. Even thought she wasn't suppose to meet him until around seven she needed time to make herself look nice. This man made her want to be perfect in his presence for some reason. She felt like she couldn't breath when he was around but, she liked that feeling. Just what was he doing to her?

After she took a long hot shower and after washing her hair she fixed it ( which wasn't much since she only dried it, applied some moisturizer, brushed it out, and curled it at the end.) After that she got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a black mesh shirt that stopped just underneath her breasts with a 3/4 sleeved white button down shirt over it that buttoned down until just above her navel. She had on a pair of stone washed low rise skinny blue jeans and a pair of black boots that stopped just at her calf muscles.

She applied a little mosquera, some cherry lip gloss, and she was done. She sat on her couch and looked at the time. It was only six so she still had some time before she had to leave. She sat and thought about what Hinata said about her date with Shino the night before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( The night before)

" Hinata-chan! How was the date?" Sakura asked

" Shino-kun is a very nice person! He was such a gentlemen. He opened doors for me and pulled out chairs..it was nice."

" What's he like?" It was Ichigo who asked that question.

" He's very quiet but, from the few words that he did say I cold tell that he is very smart." It was Hiame who asked the next question.

" What did you guys do?"

" Well, since he's not from Konoha he asked me to choose a place that I would like to go. I wasn't sure where so we just walked around for a while. We ended up in the village square where we did a lot of eye shopping. He offered to buy me a lot of things but, I declined. After a while I got a little hungry so we stopped in the food market and he bought some fresh fruit. We found a nice spot to sit while I peeled the fruit but, for some reason he didn't eat any."

" Do you like him?"

" I-I'm not really sure....I...I guess so. There is a certain....appeal to him I guess you could say. I'm comfortable around him. I wouldn't mind going out with him again but,.....he's so quiet and still so very mysterious. I don't mind though.....well not that much anyway since he would answer any question I asked without hesitation."

" How old is he" Sakura asked

" 18"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- -

" Well, it's time for me to go meet Kakashi." Hiame said out loud to herself as she got up.

Ichigo saw Hiame coming out of her house as she walked down the street so she waved her over. She didn't have on anything too fancy just a pink shirt with a purple leaf symbol on the front that stopped above her navel and a white cotton jacket with a pair of white cotton pants to match.

" Hey Ichigo-chan! Where you headed?"

" I'm on my way to the village square to check up on my computer."

" Oh yeah? What happened to your computer?"

" I have no idea. It crashed so I took it to the repair shop."

" Oh, I hear ya. Well, I hope they can fix it."

" Yeah, me to. You're about to go on your date, right?"

" Yep! I'll call you later, k?" Ichigo nodded and with that Hiame walked on towards the main gates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --

" Hey you guys?.....It's time. We have to be as quiet as possible so Naruto, Kiba....keep your mouths shut. We have to be able to get over the wall and into the village without anyone seeing."

" Sure Shikamaru! It'll be just like going on a hunt, right?" Shikamaru looked over at Naruto.

".......Sure, whatever you say. Lets just go."

Shikamaru lead the others to the back of the village that was near a mountain. They could see four faces at the top of the mountain as they stood there. Shikamaru was the first to jump on top of the wall then he motioned for the other three to fallow. Once they were up there they looked around. The area that they were in was run down. There were a lot of fallen trees, over grown grass, and abandoned houses. They all jumped down and ran until they made it to on of the abandoned houses and stopped.

" Why did we have to come to a place like this? It smells rank." Kiba asked

" This is the safest place within this village for us to stay for now. It may smell but, it doesn't seem like many humans come here often."

" How did you find this area Shikamaru?"

" I was looking at the trees and other things that were visible above the wall and noticed that they all looked bright and lively...things like that. When I came to this part of the wall and noticed that things looked a lot different and how most of the trees were either dying or already dead I figured that this place was probably uninhibited.

" In other words you were just guessing, right?" Shikamaru looked over at Naruto.

" Meh.....whatever" With that they began to walk around the unsightly area.

" How long do we have Neji" Naruto asked

" Not long now. The sun is setting as we speak." They found a house that was near the rest of the village but, not so close where someone could look over and see them if they were walking around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

After the movie Sakura sat in front of Sasuke as she ate her french fries and ice cream in one of the many restaurants.

" So Sasuke-kun? How did you like the movie?"

" It was better than I expected" He said as he looked at the many potential candidates for his meal later that day.

" It was great! I love vampires!" Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked

" Is that so?"

" Yeah! I mean didn't you find all the vampires sexy and desirable? I wish vampires were real"

" You never know....they might be. You could be looking at a vampire and not even know it."

" Tch....yeah right. If vampires were real I'd probably be one." Now the conversation was starting to get interesting. Sasuke sat up and rested his elbows on the table with his fingers laced together in front of his mouth.

" So....if vampires were real you would want to become one?"

" Yeah!" She said then dipped her french fries in her ice cream and ate them.

" Let just say that I'm a vampire.......would you let me bite you and become my vampire bride?"

I don't know....would you be able to love me and treat me right for all eternity? If not then I would choose another eternal partner." Sasuke frowned.

" .......I see"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiame had to wait about half an hour before Kakashi showed.

" Yo!" She turned around to see Kakashi walking towards her. She glared at him.

" Yo?.....is that all you have to say after showing up a half an hour later? Yo? It's kind of cold out her damn it! What were you doing?"

" Huh? Oh, on my way to see you I kind of got lost.... on the road to life?" Hiame rolled her eyes as Kakashi gave her the famous eye smile while rubbing the back of his head.

" You are such a bad liar did you know that?" She sighed then continued " I don't even know why I'm here. I don't even know you and yet I still waited? What am I thinking?" She pouted and turned her back to him. Kakashi walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

" Isn't the point of our meeting today to get to know each other?" She gasped when she thought she felt him press himself up against her back side. She turned around to look at him but, when she did no one was there. Hiame frowned and looked around for Kakashi then turned back around. When she did she let out a small eep as Kakashi stood there looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Wait, how did yo......when did......how are you so fast?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

" Anyway, I'm honored that you waited for me in the end." Hiame blushed and turned her face away from his view.

" A-Anyway, lets take a walk, shall we Mr. I-Got-lost-on-the-road-to-life? Lets see if I can't find out more about you."

" Sound like a good plan to me"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto sat in the abandoned house staring up at the moon in silence. It had been up for about an hour but, still no transformation. They didn't understand but, they didn't question it....well, all but one.

" Ughhhh......What the hell is going on!!? I thought we were suppose to change when the moon came up? What's the hold up? I want Hinata-chan to see the human me and be with me forever."

" Shut the hell up Naruto!"

" You shut up Kiba"

" Both of you quiet down. You're going to attract some unwanted attention and right now we can't afford any complications." Naruto rolled his eyes at Neji then stood up.

" I'm going to pee. I'll be back" With that Naruto walked out of the room and the others went back to watching the moon. Only moments later they heard a loud thud. They looked at each other then got up to find Naruto. Kiba slowed down and suddenly stopped at the doorway. Shikamaru and Neji looked at him with frowns.

" Kiba.....? " Neji called his brother

" You guys.......I.....I don't feel good" Neji walked closer to Kiba but, stopped suddenly when he heard Shikamaru begin to whine. He looked back just in time to see Shikamaru stagger. His vision was beginning to blur so he blinked. When his eyes opened he saw Shikamaru fall to the ground.

" Shikamaru....!?" he screamed for his brother.

" N.....Neji.....what's going....on?" Kiba managed to get out before his body went limp against the wall. Neji took one step and a sharp pain shot through out his entire body. He looked over at the fallen Kiba and could hardly make out what he was seeing. Neji did see something before everything completely faded to black and that's when it finally hit him. They were becoming human.

**Alright, people the fun is finally starting. I hope you liked this chap. Please review and let me know, okay? Well,......BYE!!!**


	8. Naked teen boys!

**Oh hey people! Alright, I know it's been like FOREVER since I updated this. It was somewhat of a cliffy to. Gomen!!! Here is your new update now!!**

**I don't own Naruto or make any money from it!!!**

In an abandoned house inside of the village hidden in the leaves lye four very unconscious wolves....or should I say part human part wolf teens. They were indeed wolves but, to anyone who would be fortunate enough to stumbling upon this site they would only seem like four normal looking but, very naked, human teenage boys.

Naruto began to stir before one blurry cerulean eye opened. His head was pounding and his face and body ached. He didn't know what was going on but, he didn't panic. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and looked around. It was dark. Little did he know, he and all his brothers had been unconscious for an entire 24 hrs. Things weren't making any sense to him. He looked down as he tried to figure things out but, for a moment his mind went blank.

He gasped at the site before him. In stead of there being a long furry limb laying before him, there in its place was an even longer, tan colored, fleshy......ARM! He lifted his head to get a closer inspection of it.

' I did it!.....I'm a human now. I can't believe it.' He thought to himself in surprise. He tried to push himself up but, a pain shot through his body. He frowned but, he was still so excited. He laid back down in his spot surrounded by ash and looked at his new hands. He moved his fingers and smiled. Suddenly he let out a loud cheer that echoed through out the empty house.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru jumped when he heard the loud noise coming from the hallway as Naruto cheered. He frowned because of the headache that was getting worse from Naruto's antics. He immediately realized that they had indeed gone through the change. He knew that they didn't have any time to waste so he began trying to move his body, even though it hurt to high hell!

After many tries he finally got his new body to cooperate enough to where he could sit up. Just as he balanced himself and propped himself up with his hands he looked over and saw Naruto awkwardly crawling in the dark room. He was surprised that even though they were in their human forms they still had their heightened k-9 senses.

His skin was burning and very red and upon close expection he could see ashes all around him. They didn't know but, during the transformation their fur fell out and turned into ashes. Their new skin burned because of this process.

Naruto smiled as he approached Shikamaru.

" Oi, can you believe it? We're humans! Humans!!!!"

" Yea yea. Keep your voice down. It's much louder now that you're human."

" I feel like I'm on fire. It's painful and hurts even more when I try to touch it." Shikamaru agreed with Naruto.

" It's funny that we still sound the same and still have the same sense of smell, hearing, and sight but, look totally different." Naruto was about to comment on Shikamaru's statement but, then they noticed their other two brothers begin to move. Kibe automatically started screaming from the pain and burning of his skin when he came to. Neji only stared for a moment in silence. He looked over at Naruto and Shikamaru with wide eyes.

His mind was still a bit hazy so when he saw the two humans sitting across from him he began to panic. He started trying to get away but, couldn't really move all that well.

" Neji, calm down. It's just us. Naruto and Shikamaru." Neji frowned as he looked at them then blinked. He tried to speak but, the words wouldn't come out at first. He cleared his throat then tried again.

" I take it the transformation is complete" Naruto gave him a huge smile.

" Yep. It hurts like a bitch but, I'm still excited." By now Kiba had calmed down and was getting use to the pain.

" Oi, Kiba? Are you alright?" Kiba looked over at Shikamaru and nodded.

" No one told me that being human hurt. I'd rather be a wolf any day." Naruto smiled and Shikamaru chuckled at Kiba's words.

" I think this is only a temporary thing. I don't think it will happen any more after this." Shikamaru stated. Neji propped himself up on his elbow.

" I hope not, for our sake"

The four guys sat in silence as they inspected their new bodies. It was weird indeed to be human. Everything was so different. To them humans were more like hairless pups or something. Finally, after a while Kiba spoke.

" So?......What now?"

" I guess we go and get the......eetoo...what the hell is that stuff called?.......Oh, we have to get a clothes now, right?" Naruto asked with excitement.

" Sounds about right, but first we have to make sure that we have all the human functions perfect." Neji said. Naruto gave him a confused look. Shikamaru sighed

" What he means is we have to make sure that we can walk up right like a normal human so that we don't make complete fools of ourselves." Naruto made an 'o' shape with his mouth then smiled.

" Piece of cake....whatever that means.......walking up right like humans shouldn't be too hard. If Hinata can do it then so can I. I mean, it looks pretty easy."

" Oh yeah? Then lets see you do it then, baka." Naruto frowned at Kiba then turned over on his hands and knees. He winced from the sudden stinging sensation.

" I'll show you.." Said Naruto. He placed his hands on the wall next to him to steady himself then slowly brought one leg forward and planted one long pale foot on the cold wood floor. Slowly he began to push himself up enough to place the other foot flat on the floor. So far so good. Soon Naruto was standing up right for the first time in his life. He turned and looked over his shoulders at the three boys with a smile.

" See. Told ya" Kiba rolled his eyes.

" Yea, but, can you walk?" Kiba smirked at Naruto who growled back at him.

" I was just about to for your information Ki. ba! Just give me a damn minute. Geeze" Naruto looked down at his wobbly legs and swallowed.

He took a few small and very slow steps back away from the wall to prepare himself for his first human steps. Naruto slowly removed one hand from the wall and once he was sure of his balance he removed the other. He swayed a few time before attempting to take his step but, just like a toddler taking his first step, Naruto went plummeting to the hard cold floor.

" KYAAAA!!!!! YAYAYAYAAA!!!!!.........MY ASS!!! THA PAAAAAAIN!!!! It hurts it hurts it HURTS!" Naruto rolled around on the floor holding his butt with anime tears streaming down his cheeks. Kiba was laughing so hard that his stomach was starting to cramp. Neji only smirked and Shikamaru chuckled.

" Looks like it's gonna be a long night" Shika said to himself.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --- - -- - - - - - -

All together it took the four boys two and a half hours to get walking down to a t. Well, almost. They were all very clumsy and unsure about it but, they were walking up right nonetheless. That's good enough,.....right? Surprisingly enough, Naruto ended up being the first one to walk without falling, then Neji, Shikamaru, and finally, Kiba. The four of them stood in the empty house and stared out the broken window at the busy village that awaited them.

" It's getting late. If we are going to get some clothes then we'd better go." Neji said and all the others agreed.

" Wait! I just have one more question before we go." Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru looked over at the blond and waited for him to ask his question. Naruto pointed down. " What the hell is that thing suppose to be? I mean, because if it's suppose to be there then I think something is wrong with mine. It's not the same sized as the ones you guys have. It's bigger. Something's wrong with me!!!" Neji sighed, Shikamaru smirked, and Kiba fell out laughing.

" I know you were the runt of the litter and all, Naruto, but, come on, you can't be that slow" Naruto blushed from embarrassment and growled at Kiba for the insult. Seeing this Neji and Shikamaru got annoyed.

" Shut the hell up Kiba!" Neji yelled and Kiba instantly stopped laughing. Neji looked back over at Naruto " I know this may come as a surprise to you, Naruto but, that's your penis"

" Naniiii?!! No way! Are you sure about that?" Neji nodded

" That's how human penises looks."

" Oh God! My dick is on the outside of my body?!! That's just not right! I think....I'm gonna be sick" Shikamaru sighed.

" Get use to it, Naruto. Geeze....... Troublesome" Said Shika as he headed for the nearest exit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( The day before with the girls)

" Sasuke-kun.....can I ask you a question?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura so she took that as a yes.

" Why did you ask me out? I mean, right now you're acting as if this is the worse date ever so what's the point of being here with me?"

" That's two questions." He pointed out. Sakura rolled her eyes

" Just answer the questions then" He sat up in his chair and looked her in the eyes.

" If you're trying to ask me if I'm enjoying myself and if I plan to see you again then, the answer to both of your questions is.......yes. I'm here because I want to be. Trust me, if I wasn't having.....fun..then I would have told you so and left you here a long time ago." Sakura smiled and looked away from him to try to hide her red cheeks. It was silent between the two of them for a while then she finally spoke.

" So.......you like me?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders

" I guess so......yea"

" Will I.....see you again?.....Maybe for another date?"

" Hn" He gave her a lop sided smirk. She took that as a yes. He looked out the window.

' Poor sweet little Sakura. Yes, you'll see me again. More like everyday for the rest of eternity'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" So Kakashi.....what are you and your friends doing working in a place like enticing?" Kakashi looked over at Hiame.

" Hmm...maybe a better question is what were you and your friends doing going to an establishment like that?" Hiame shrugged

" We just wanted to see some sexy naked men. Now, answer my question and this time don't answer my question with a question."

" We needed the money" She gave him a suspicious look.

" Oh? You needed the money, huh? Since you made some money then why are you wearing the same pair of pants that you had on at work that day?" Kakashi gave her his famous eye smile and rubbed the back of his head.

" Ah,.....these are my favorite pair of pants" She giggled

" Yeah, whatever. So what do you like to do........besides serve drinks to women in a club full of naked men?"

" Ah,...that's a good one. Very funny." They both laughed then he continued " Well, I like to read whenever I can. There's not really anything else I like to do."

" What kind of books do you read?"

" Ah......eetoo....hmmm.......romance?" Hiame noticed his hesitation.

" Oh, Cool! I like romance books to........also every once in a while I might read a....more mature book as well. Ehehehe"

" Oh? And may I ask just how old you are Hiame-san?" She smiled and rolled her eyes

" I'm 19. Why? Did you think I was younger than that?"

" You never can be too sure" He said as he placed his hands in his pockets

" How old are you Kakashi?"

" 28"

" Really? Wow!"

" What? Do I look older?"

" No!.....Not at all. I thought you were at least........23...24 even though I can't see your face."

" Hn"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo was walking back to her house. She sighed. Her computer had about five viruses in it and they were still working on getting them all out so she couldn't get her computer back yet. She hated that so much. How was she going to type up her school report on the history of Ninjas and the hidden villages, chat with her friends over seas, or update her story on fanfiction? She was bored shit-less without her precious computer. She stopped in her tracks and let out a irritated sigh with her hands over her face.

Just as she was about to begin walking again she felt something slowly creeping up her leg underneath her pant leg. She froze in place and began looking down. She really hoped it wasn't a bug or something worse like a lizard. She pulled up pant leg and gasped at the sight. It was sand. Sand was hovering around her leg. Her eyes fallowed the trail of sand until she saw a pair of feet. She looked up and her deep forest green eyes met with a pair of light jade ones.

" Gaara!" He smirked at her. She ran back to walk with him.

" What's up scary man? What are you up to?"

" I was looking for you"

" Is that so? Why are you looking for me?"

" For the same reason as always"

" Oh, so I guess this time you decided to meet me instead of waiting for me, neh?"

" Hn. I...guess you could say that"

" Good! Then you can keep me company. Come on lets go." Gaara was surprised when she took his arm and began pulling him down the street. He didn't mind the physical contact as much as he would usually, though.

- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - --- - - - -

Just like they would on any other hunt Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto stalked around Konoha with precision and stealth. They made sure to use as many dark back alleys as possible to avoid any unwanted attention.

" Neji, how the hell do you know where you're going?" Kiba asked in a hushed voice as they hid behind a large garbage can. Neji waited for a few civilians to pass them before he spoke.

" The girls said that they were going 'Shopping' , right? Well, the day after that they returned to see us and the fabric they were wearing smelled fresh.......different somehow. I'm fallowing that scent. There's a lot of this scent going around the village but, there is a distinct direction in which it is coming from. I'm fallowing it and I hope that it will lead us to the area where this 'shopping' is done."

" Oh, and then what?"

" Once we're there Shikamaru will devise a plan for us to get the clothes. Come on, it's clear so lets move." With that they all ran in the direction of the outside shopping mall. Only about 7 minutes had gone by before they came upon the hustle and bustle of the mall as people shopped and walked around. The boys knelt down in the shadows between two buildings as they watched the shops. Finally, Shikamaru closed in on one shop and came up with a plan.

" Right there, you guys see that area right there?" All the guys nodded " That's our target. Here's my plan. There aren't as many humans congregating in that area so it would be easiest to get the clothes there. Also, the clothes in that area is abundant. Anyway, Kiba, you and Naruto are going to distract that human standing in there while Neji and I go in for the kill."

" Got it! Leave it to us. Naruto, lets do this." Kiba smiled at Naruto and he nodded.

" Alright guys. On my word." Neji said then walked a little closer to the front of the building to look around. " Alright guys........go" With that Naruto and Kiba ran into the small store and began running around yelling and knocking things over.

" Oi! OI! You damn kids! Get the hell out of my store. I"ll get you kids. Coming in here every week streaking! I'm gonna report you to the hokage! I'm not kidding this time!" The poor old shop keeper was running after and yelling at the two naked teens as they laughed and avoided his capture.

While this was going on Shikamaru and Neji quickly grabbed as many clothes and shoes as they could carry. Now, they had no idea what they were doing so all the clothes were in different sizes, shapes and colors. Also, some where womens clothing. Once Kiba and Naruto saw their brothers get away safely they ran out the store and the four of them headed back to their run down house in the abandoned part of the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Kiba collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughed when they made it back to their makeshift home. Neji and Shikamaru dumped all the clothes and shoes on the floor then sat down. The three of them stared at the pile as Naruto and Kiba calmed down from laughing.

" Man, that was fun!" Naruto said and Kiba nodded in agreement.

" Well, now what?" Kiba asked as he picked up a shirt and examined it trying to figure out what it was and how it was suppose to go on his body.

" We have to figure out......what is what and how to properly cover ourselves with them." Neji said and they all nodded then started sifting through the pile.

This ' putting on clothes' was proving to be more difficult than expected. There were pink shoes on hands, multi-colored pants on heads, and t-shirts on legs as they tried to figure things out. Finally, Kiba came up with the idea to separate things by their shapes. Pants with pants, shoes with shoes, shorts with shorts, shirts with shirts. Needless to say, Shikamaru was impressed that Kiba came up with that idea before he did.

" Ok, we're getting nowhere with this. We have to figure out what goes where. Now, if I can remember I think that these..." Shikamaru pointed at the shirts " ..go on the upper part of our bodies, these..." He pointed to the pants and shorts "...go on the lower part."

" I think you're right Shikamaru. That's simular to the way the girls had on their clothes....I think." Kiba said. They all grabbed a shirt and tried putting them on the top half of their bodies in stead of on their legs. With much effort they got the shirts on. Some where inside out and some a couple sizes too small but, they had them on none the less.

Things only became more difficult as they advanced to the pants and shoes but, by the end of the night they were all dressed. Neji had on a pair of gray sweat pants that where short on his legs and a huge inside out white t-shirt on with a pair of green sneakers. Naruto had on a pair of blue jeans with a pair of, way too little, black shorts over them and an orange shirt with a pair of blue ninja sandals.

Shikamaru had on an over sized mesh shirt with a yellow spaghetti strap baby t over it, a pair of blue jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips and a pair of black sneaker that where too big. Kiba had on a pair of brown boy capri pants, one blue ninja sandal and one gray and white sneaker, with a purple sweater.

They were blissfully unaware of just how rediculous they looked. They were just like four 2 year olds dressing themselves and just like a toddler they didn't find anything wrong with how they looked. Well, at least they could all walk around the village tomorrow without bringing too much attention to themselves......right? No? Oh well.

- - - - - - - - ---- -- - - - - - - - - -

( the next day)

That morning Hinata, Ichigo, Sakura, and Hiame were all over to Hinata's place talking about anything that came to their minds. Ichigo, finally, told her friends about how Gaara had been coming to see her at nights and about the time she spent with him yesterday. Sakura chatted about her date with Sasuke and how he said that he wanted to see her again. Hiame told them about her date/walk with Kakashi and how he was such a good friend and listener. Hinata confessed to them that Shino came over again last night and about how he kissed her goodnight, on the cheek of course.

" Well, that's a start, neh Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked and said girl just blushed. Today was Sunday which marked the last day of spring break for them.

" What do you guys want to do today?" Ichigo asked. The girls all shrugged at the question

" Ohhh, I'm not ready to go back to school yet" Sakura whined

" Me either" Ichigo added

" I just want to do something fun to keep my mind off the fact that I have to get up in the morning." Hiame stated

" Oh, I know what we could do today!" All the girls turned to look at Hinata as she spoke. " How about we go and visit the wolves? We didn't get to go yesterday so lets go see them for a while."

" Oi, that's a great idea Hinata-chan! I miss my wolf puppy" Hiame said

" Me to" Hinata agreed. She, Ichigo, and Hiame all got up but, Sakura remained seated. Ichigo looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

" Don't give us that look Sakura. You know they're not going to do anything to us. Come on, I know you're dying to see and touch the fluffy soft fur of that little gray and white one that's always under you." Sakura tried to hide her smile by looking away trying to act angry.

".............Fine. We might as well take something for them as a treat while we're at it" She rolled her eyes.

" Now that's what I'm talking about Sakura-chan!.....Come on you guys, lets go." Sakura giggled as Hiame placed her arm around her shoulders and pulled her out of Hinata's bedroom with the other two girls in tow.

Within thirty minutes the four girls were walking down the streets of Konoha with four bags of goodies for their friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GRRRRRRRR!!! ERRRRRGG!!!( stomach growls?)

Kiba and Naruto were laying on the cold damp floor whining and holding their bellies.

" Ahhhhh.........I so hungry." Kiba pouted. Naruto turned on his back and started breathing like he was on his death bed or something.

" Me......to. Kiba if I don't make it.....tell Hinata-chan....I love her." Kiba nodded, Shikamaru sighed, and Neji rolled his eyes.

" Come on you two, get up. It's time to go search for our mates." Neji's words made the two supposedly, 'dead from starvation', boys perk up. Naruto sat up with a huge grin but, then his stomach growled even louder.

" And find some food to Neji?" Neji turned from the now blond boy.

" We'll see Naruto" With that said he and Shikamaru walked out of the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Chiisai ookami-saaaan!" Hinata yelled through the quiet forest as she called for Naruto.

" Koinuuuuu!" Hiame yell along with Hinata. Sakura and Ichigo were just walking around in search of the wolves. It had already been a good ten minutes since they arrived at the usual place but, there were no wolves. The girls all met back up but, no one had any good news.

" Maybe they left b-because we didn't come and visit them yesterday." Hinata stated with disappointment.

" Maybe you're right Hinata" Hiame added. There was disappointment and sadness in all their faces. Even Sakura's. They all also felt ashamed that they'd forgotten about their new friends just because of some guys. There was nothing else for them to do so they decided to head back to the village. No one said a word.

- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four boys were oblivious to all the stares and whispers they were receiving from the Konoha natives because of their appearance as they walked proudly down the street. Naruto and Kiba were too distracted with all the wonderful smells that were coming out of the shops that early morning, Neji was looking around to see if he could spot a certain pink haired girl, and even though Shikamaru was staring up into the sky he was using his nose to try and pick up even the faintest scent of Hiame.

Yet, it was Kiba who noticed them first. He stopped and looked around then patted Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention.

" Oi.." He nodded his head at the four girls. " .....over there" Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru fallowed the direction of Kiba's eyes and Naruto practically started bubbling with excitement. His eyes were wide and he smiled from ear to ear. Before any of them could do anything he took off running in the direction of his mate.

- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep in thought, the four girl really weren't paying any attention to their surroundings. They all walked inside the gates of Konoha with their heads held low. Guilt was eating at them. It wasn't until they heard a loud noise that they all looked up only to see a blur of blond heading right towards them.

" HINATA-CHAN!.......OI, HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well, people the plot thickens. I hope you guys liked this chap and I hope it wasn't too boring. Please, let me know in a review. I would really REALLY like to know what everyone thought of this. Oh, by the way....**

**chiisai (little) ookami ( wolf)**

**Koinu( puppy)**

**Well,........Bye!!!!**


	9. Betrayal, clan history, and spying eyes

**Alright, are you ready for the next chap? Well, then you're just shit up a creek......Nah, I'm just kidding. Here it is. Hahaha XD**

**I don't own Naruto or make any money from it.**

" Hinata-chan! Hinata-chaaaaaan!!" Naruto ran towards the pale eyed girl with a smile. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all stared in horror when they saw Naruto going towards the girls.

" Shit! Naruto!!!" Kiba yelled but it was too late. Hinata only had time to blink before she was tackled to the ground.

Ichigo, Sakura, and Hiame all stared in shock with their bottom jaws laying on the ground as Naruto hovered over the poor girl with a smile. Hinata slowly opened her eye. For a moment she was in a daze. She wasn't sure what had happened, all she knew was that she was on the ground.

She blinked a few times then looked up at the person above her. When their eyes locked Hinata gasped. The face of the little wolf crossed her mind as she stared at this person. Just as she was about to speak the persons' eyes went wide and he was being pulled away from her.

Hinata sat up and the four girls stared at the four boys in front of them. Sakura was the first to speak as they helped Hinata up.

" Hey! What the hell was that?!" Kiba scratched the back of his head and smiled

" Ah, I'm really sorry about that. My brother can be a bit clumsy at times. Naruto, apologize" Kiba pushed Naruto forward. Naruto blushed and bowed.

" Gomen na" Hinata dusted herself off a bit more then looked over at the blond boy.

" Ano.....excuse me but, how do you know my name?" Naruto was just about to tell her how he knew her but, Kiba put his hand over his mouth.

" Oh, he was just saying how pretty you were and this elderly lady heard him and told him your name. He liked the name so much that he just couldn't control himself." Hinata made an 'o' with her mouth then blushed but, all her friends had a 'yeah-right' look on their faces.

" And why do you have to answer for him?" Ichigo asked. Kiba looked over at her and for a minuted he couldn't say a thing but, then he spoke.

" Oh because he...eetoo...has a really...bad stutter and I wouldn't want the poor little guy to embarrass himself in front of you girls."

" Ok, well, we're gonna go now. It was nice....bumping into you guys" Sakura said and the girls all began to walk.

Hinata watched Naruto as they walked. It was just something about him. He seemed so familiar. Those eyes. She knew them from somewhere. The boys watched the girls in silence and as soon as they were out of sight Naruto received three slaps on the back of his head.

" Hey!! What the hell was that for?"

" You baka! You could've really messed that up for us." Kiba yelled.

" Well, at least I made a move. What were you guys gonna do? Just let'um walk away?" Naruto yelled back

" Would you two shut up? Kiba's right Naruto. You could have caused a problem with how reckless you were." Neji said

" But at least he did get their attention. Now when they see us again we won't be complete strangers. It'll make it easier to talk to them." Said Shikamaru. For now there was nothing else for them to do so they all agreed to try and find some food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" OMG! Did you guys see their clothes?" Sakura asked and she, Ichigo, and Hiame all giggled.

" I had no idea Konoha had that many homeless people." Ichigo said.

" I'm not so sure they were homeless" The three girls all looked over at Hinata since this was the first thing she'd said since they left the four guys.

" Why do you say that Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked

" Well, because their clothes weren't dirty. Actually, they were brand new. They still had the tags on them."

" Now that you mentioned it, I noticed that to. Other than the way they were dressed there wasn't anything else that would point to them being homeless. Their hair wasn't dirty, they didn't stink, their teeth were all there and clean, and they weren't begging" Ichigo pointed out.

" Well, homeless or not they were hot"

" Hiame-chan you're impossible" Said girl gave Sakura a ' What?' kind of look.

" I'm just being honest. If they're hot, they're hot. All we would have to do is put a little work in and they could easily be the four hottest guys in Konoha"

" Well, talk about your fixer uppers." Sakura said and the girls all laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

( The next day after school)

Hinata was walking down the street. She was holding a stack of book when Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji saw her.

" Oi, Naruto there's your mate. I wonder where she's just coming from and where the others are?" Kiba turned Narutos' head towards the Hyuuga heiress.

" Hinata-chan is so cute" Naruto said with heart filled eyes.

" Naruto, she looks like she's having a hard time carrying all that stuff. Why don't you go and ask her if she needs some help." Naruto nodded at Neji then ran over to Hinata.

" Oi! Oi, Hinata-chan!" Said girl turned around and saw Naruto waving and running towards her.

" Oh,......ano.....gomen. I forgot your name even though you remembered mine."

" That's ok." They stood there in silence for a moment just looking at each other. Hinata finally decided to break the silence.

" So, was there something you needed......ano......?"

" Oh, tha name's Naruto"

" Oh, was there something you needed Naruto-san?" Naruto just stared at her. It wasn't until she blushed and looked away that he noticed Kiba waving his arms around trying to tell him to talk. He nodded at him then turned back to Hinata.

" Oh yeah, do you need help with that stuff?"

" Huh? Oh, you mean my books?" Naruto nodded. Hinata nodded and handed some of them to Naruto.

" Arigato"

" Don't mention it. So, where you headed?"

" Home. Do you mind helping me until we make it to the gates?" She asked while trying to hide her pink tented cheeks.

" Sure thing"

" Ok, then just follow me" With that the two of them began walking together towards the Hyuuga compound.

Things were silent for a while as they walked. Naruto looked all around the new area of the village. Things were gradually beginning to change. Most of the village Naruto had seen before was pretty normal. Nothing was eye catching or over the top. Everything seemed cozy and inviting but, things were starting to look......fancy and....prestigious. The grass was becoming greener, the buildings were more elegant, even the people looked different. Naruto turned to ask Hinata what the difference was but, when he did he caught her staring at him.

They both blushed and looked away.

' Oh no! He saw me looking at him! What do I do now? I just couldn't help myself. What is it about Naruto-san? It's as if I know him. I feel so relaxed and......almost safe in his presence. I need to say something or things will become awkward.'

" Ano....Naruto-san, those guys that were with you yesterday, are they your friends?"

" Huh, oh, those are my brothers."

" Oh, is that so? There's no resemblance. Not to be saying anything bad. It's just that most of the people in my clan resemble each other."

" Oh yeah? Well, most of the people in my family are unique as far as looks go."

" Ah. That's unusual." Naruto chuckled

" Ya think so?"

" Hai" Naruto smiled down at her then started looking around again.

" So, Hinata-chan.....things seem........"

" Different around here compared to most of the village?" She finished for him. Naruto nodded and Hinata giggled.

" That's because this is the noble clans district of Konoha. All around you are people from noble clans. You'll find many different noble clans around here."

" Really? So, you live around here to Hinata-chan?"

" Hai! I'm Hyuuga Hinata of the great Hyuuga clan. My clan is one of the oldest and most honorable clans in the land of fire. My friends are also a part of some of Konohas' great noble clans."

" How many clans are there?" He asked. Hinata frowned and looked up into the sky as she thought about it.

" Well, there use to be many. More than I can count but, a long time ago many of them died out or just vanished. Now there's only my clan the Hyuuga, the Haruno clan, the Momichi clan, the Tomo clan, the Yamanaka clan, Akimishi clan, and Sarutobi clan."

" That's a big difference if there use to be too many to count. I wonder what happened to the other clans?"

" For the ones that vanished we are not sure but, there have been reports of their sitings. I think they are still out there somewhere. We have a clan here in Konoha that's on the verge of extinction. One of the senseis at our University is the last of his clan. The Uchiha. He had a younger brother but, he was abducted a long time ago. Though, this rumor has been going around for as long as I can remember, no one has ever seen Itachi-senseis' brother. There are also rumors going around that Itachi-sensei is immortal. I don't know how true that is, though." Hinata explained. Naruto frowned.

" Sounds weird if you ask me. Why would people think he's immortal?"

" I'm not sure but, some say that he's been around since the village hidden in the leaves was first created. They say his sensei was the Shodaime."

" Shodaime?"

" Hai, the first Hokage. Our villages' founding father along with his younger brother the second hokage." Just then Hinata stopped. They were now standing in front of the Hyuuga compound. A person who looked like a male version of Hinata with a mark on his forehead ran up to her and bowed.

" Hinata-sama, I'll take your books to your room for you" Hinata gave the books that both she and Naruto were holding to the young man and bowed.

" Arigatou, Haiji-san" Said man had an almost frightened look on his face when he looked up at Hinata. Naruto wondered why but decided against asking. Soon the man turned and walked away. Hinata turned back towards Naruto and bowed again.

" Arigatou Goziamasu Naruto-san for helping me with my books"

" Ah, it was nothing Hinata-chan. I'm here to help you." Hinata blushed and looked down.

" Well, I must get to studying but, perhaps we'll meet again. Maybe then you can tell me more about your village and family?"

" Sure thing. Maybe we could celebrate. You know, since we're friends now and all. I-I mean as a group. I'll bring my brothers and you can invite your friends?" Hinata giggled with her hand over her mouth.

" Hai, that would be nice. I think my friends would like that as well."

" Great! Then it's a date!.....I-I mean....not a date like that but...y" Hinata placed her hand on his causing him to stop talking and look up at her.

" It's ok Naruto-san. I understand. When would you like to meet again?" Naruto scratched his head and looked around but, didn't get a chance to answer because someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Shikamaru standing next to him. Just behind them stood Kiba and Neji.

" Shikamaru? What are you guys doing here?"

" We came to make sure you knew how to get back without getting lost." Shikamaru looked over at Hinata and smiled. " How about this weekend? Is Sunday okay? " Hinata gave him a confused look.

" Huh?"

" You guys were talking about getting together soon, right?"

" Hai, but how di....?" She was cut off when Kiba walked up and spoke.

" Then it's settled. Sunday it is. We'll see you then Hinata. We gotta go. Something very important that can't wait. Bye" With that Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru left leaving a very confused Hinata behind.

' How did they know what we were talking about? They were nowhere near us when we were talking about that. Actually, I don't even remember seeing them walking up to us. This is so strange' The Hyuuga female thought to herself as she walked through the gates of her clan compound.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Geeze, Itachi-sensei is so freaking sexy!"

" There you go again Hiame. I'm beginning to think you think that every guy you see is either really hot or very sexy" Sakura said as she, Hiame, Hinata, and Ichigo all ran laps around training ground 2 as part of their training with Itachi at school.

" I saw Naruto-san and the others yesterday." The girls turned and looked at Hinata.

" Really? Where'd you see them?" Ichigo asked

" On my way home yesterday. Naruto-san helped me carry my books home. We talked. He's a nice person. I saw the others also. I found out from Naruto that they are all brothers"

" Did you ask him why they were dressed that way?"

" Hiame-chan!.....No, of course not. That would be rude." Hinata said. Hiame rolled her eyes. She'd always been blunt and outspoken. To her it was just a simple question. All you had to do was wait for the right moment.

" You're mean Hiame. I'd like to see them in some nice clothes, though." Sakura stated.

" I just want to know why. I'm not trying to be mean. Anyway, so what did you guys talk about Hinata?"

" Mostly about the history of our village. He wanted to know why the noble district looked so much different from the rest of of the village. Oh, he and his brothers ask if we would like to celebrate the beginning of our new friendship with them. They want to meet up with us this coming Sunday. Do you guys want to go?" All the girls nodded at Hinata's question.

" Where did they want to meet?" Sakura asked. Hinata stopped which made the others do the same.

" I...I forgot to ask."

" Well, that's smart. I guess you'll just have to ask if you see them again before Sunday." Ichigo said as she patted Hinata's shoulders. With that they began running again.

- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- -

It was now Thursday and so far the guys had been able to get by off different vegetables and fruit they'd 'find' in peoples gardens. Their favorites were watermelons, tomato, apples, and green beans. They sat in the abandoned house munching on the fruit and veges.

" We have to find somewhere to get clean. It's becoming more and more apparent that humans get dirty over time and smell." The others looked over at Neji as they ate. They noticed this to but, none of them thought anything was wrong with it. Neij, evidently, was different. He didn't like that smell at all.

" How are we going to do that?" Shikamaru asked

" We have to find somewhere with lots of water to clean ourselves. The girls never have an odor so I don't think they would like to be around other humans that have one. We're going to meet them soon so lets keep this unpleasant scent to a minimum." the others nodded in agreement with Neji. If it was for the girls then they were all for it.

" You guys? I kind of feel....bad about taking things from the innocent humans of this village." Naruto said then took a huge bite out of an apple. Neji bit a piece of orange then nodded.

" Once we have ourselves settled we should find a way to repay them all." There were more nods as they continued to eat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi, Gaara, Shino, and Sasuke all sat at the head of a table as they waited for the group of elders to arrive for their meeting. They already knew that this meeting was just a way for the elders to find out how far they'd gotten with their mates. If it had been up to Gaara the elders would have been gone a long time ago. He couldn't stand them. Especially since they treated him like trash when they found out about the demon inside him. He had no respect for them and there was nothing they could do about it since he was a vampire lord.

The doors opened and the two guards that stood on either side of the double doors bowed in respect. The elders nodded then took their seats at the table. There were two women and a man. Elder Chiou, elder Baki, and elder Yori. The three sat in silence as they watched their lords. Kakashi cleared his throat and with that the meeting started.

" What are your reports in your search my lords?" Elder Chiou asked.

" We've each located and made contact with the four great ladies of the covenant." Said Kakashi

" And have you made any progress in marking them?" Baki asked

" As of yet......no" Shino answered. The three elders glanced at each other then back at the four leaders.

" Do they suspect anything? If it's found out that you are not human, by these four females, before the marking process is complete there could be trouble. If this happens and the problem becomes uncontrollable then we'll have no choice but to eliminate them. You are aware of this, I assume?" The words of elder Yori was unsettling for the four males.

For they knew that this was the only chance they had to find their eternal mates. If they were to be eliminated then the guys would be forced to spend the rest of eternity alone without an offspring to carry on in their place. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shino appeared to be handling this in a calm manner but, Gaara took this in offense. How dare they threaten his mate. His future. No one would lay a hand on Ichigo as long as he was apart of this world.

Kakashi and the others could feel his anger building so they knew the faster this meeting was over the better.

" We understand your concern for the safety of the clan but, if you even so much as think of harming them the three of you will come to a great and painful demise. Do you understand?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke and Shino held Gaara back.

They knew that Gaara could kill the three elders within a blink of an eye. If it wasn't for the fact that the elders had once been the most worthy assistants of Markus, Kakashi's late father the first vampire in the history of vampires, then they would have been disposed of centuries ago. Kakashi let them live on out of respect for his father.

" There is no need to get upset Kakashi-sama. We were just stating the laws of the covenant. This is not our personal wish." Said Baki. Sasuke glared at the three of them. He wasn't so sure of that. He had been suspicious of them ever since the first time he'd laid eyes on them. It was his belief that they had Markus murdered.

" There is to be no moves made within the clan without our approval. Is that understood?" Shino asked. The elders nodded.

" Then this meeting is over" The elders stood from their seats and bowed before leaving the council room. Once they, along with the guard, were gone Sasuke spoke.

" I don't trust them"

" Neither do I" Shino added

" It's apparent that they are not here for our best interest. They're up to something but, there is no proof. I have someone watching them though. The first sign of treachery and they are good as dead." Kakashi stated. Gaara was happy that the elders weren't trusted by the others and hoped that they slipped up real soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru stalked out the abandoned house at midnight that night. They were in search of a place to bathe. Though, they didn't have any soap they still wanted to submerge themselves in water. By now they'd memorised all the watch posts of the ninja on night duty. It was amazing to the four boys how the ninja tried to hide themselves from the enemy but, with the heightened senses the guys have there really was no since in trying to hide. Though, the night ninja had no idea that anyone in the village had these type of senses.

The guys moved around Konoha with precision. Not even the best ninja could've found them as they lurked in the shadows away from any prying eyes. Shikamaru sniffed the air. He could smell a large gathering of water not too far away. He motioned for the others to follow him as he headed towards it.

Only minutes later they came to a large fence.

" It's in there"

" Are you sure Shikamaru? I don't see any water" Naruto said then sniffed the air.

" I know you can smell it. It's somewhere in this area. We have to find a way to get in" Just then Kiba took off. The others looked at each other but, didn't question him. They only followed in silence. They were surprised when they found Kiba standing next to an opening in the fence with a smile on his face.

" Good work Kiba!" Naruto said as he and the others slipped through the fence. They walked around the outside of a building as they followed their noses until they came upon the water they'd been looking for. Little did they know, they'd found a large outside hot spring.

They stood around the edge of the hot spring in silence. This was the first time they'd ever seen anything like it. It was large and steam was rose off its surface. Naruto was the first one to speak.

" So?......What now?"

" We get in." Neji stated.

" Oh......I knew that. I'm just saying...do we keep our clothes on?"

" ............No? I mean..of course not. If we cleaned ourselves with our clothes on then they would get wet and we wouldn't have anything else to wear." Naruto looked at Neji for a long time without a word then....

" Oh.....Ok" With that the four boys stripped themselves of their corny clothes and stepped in the hot water.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Ichigo, Sakura, Hinata, and Hiame were heading home. It was late and they knew they had to be at school the morning after but, they decided to stay at school and train for as long as they could since they had to do strength tests the next day in ninja arts class. They all wanted to get a good grade and it was difficult to impress Itachi-sensei when it came to strength training.

They were walking, talking, and laughing about only God knows what when suddenly Sakura stopped.

" Shhh.....Hey, guys, do you hear that?" The others stopped and looked at Sakura. They didn't hear anything.

" Hear what?" Ichigo asked

" I thought I heard some talking coming from the hot spring."

" I didn't hear anything Sakura-chan" Hinata stated

" Well, I did. Come on, lets go check it out." With that Sakura ran towards the fence and in once swift move she was over it. She turned and looked at her friends and motioned for them to follow her. They shrugged their shoulders and quickly jumped the fence as well.

The girls muffled the sound of their steps by summoning chakra to their feet as they walked around in search for any intruders. They jumped to the roof top of the building and continued from there. They ran and searched with Sakura leading the way until she came to a sudden stop causing the others to run into the back of her. Yeah, real graceful ninja they're turning out to be.

" Sakura, what tha hel-" Ichigo was cut off when Sakura grabbed her chin and turned it towards the four great pieces of NAKED eye candy currently bathing in a pool of hot water below them. Only moments later Hiame fell back from a massive nose bleed and Hinata fainted.

" OMG!!!!! Isn't that those guys from the other day?" Sakura nodded at Ichigo

" Yep! Hiame was right. They are hot." Sakura stated

" Hot and wet...." Ichigo added. Hiame stood up with her hand over her nose

" Ano....you guys, if we don't go I might go down there."

" Why is that a problem for you Hiame? I thought that would be something you'd be happy to do?" Sakura asked then giggled

" Yeah, it would be but, then I might die from blood lose." Sakura and Ichigo laughed then they knelt down to wake Hinata. As they did she mumbled things like " Naruto-kun is naked" and " I think I saw his.....his...his.." Yeah, things like that. Once she was awake the four of them left.

- - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the girls were gone Naruto busted out in a fit of laughter along with Kiba, Neji smirked, and Shikamaru smiled then laid his head back and looked up into the nights sky.

" I guess that's a sign that they're definitely attracted to us" Kiba said

" Oi, you guys, what does 'hot' mean?" Naruto asked. Neji shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know" Kiba said. The three of them looked over at Shikamaru who only sighed.

" Don't look at me. It's the first time I've ever heard something like that. Must be good though"

" Oi, Naruto. Hinata said she saw your penis"

" Shut up Kiba! She didn't say what she thought she saw"

" Don't get mad at me because the sight of little Naruto made her faint"

" Grrr...Shut up!" Naruto jumped on Kiba and they both went under water. Neji and Shikamaru could only laugh at their brothers' antics. The four of them couldn't help but wonder how things would go Sunday with the girls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

**So, there you have it. A new chapter. The plot thickens. I wonder what the elders are up to? What do you think? Please let me know and please review. Well, until next time........JA!**


	10. PICNIC TIME!

**Alright fellow fan fiction fanatics, this is officially the tenth chapter of In my vision in my heart. I hope it's been entertaining so far. I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed ( not many but, I love all you guys anyway =D ). Here is your next update.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

" So it is true that the four great leaders of the wolf clan are now seeking their life mates?" Chiou of the vampires asked the dark haired man sitting across from she and the two other elders.

" This is correct. Soon they will become one with these four chosen human females and become the rulers of all half wolf/ half man and lycan alike. I can not let this come to pass." The man said.

" So you've come to us seeking help. Why is it that you want to betray your own?" Baki asked

" The four born as our new leaders are not worthy of such a position. Half man/half wolf are the example of what we've become. How low our kind has stooped. They are a mockery. Mere half-breeds can not lead our kind with the pride and dignity that the wolf clan had and should always have." Baki gave the stock man an amused glance.

" And I suppose you can?"

" I am a pure blood. A lycan!...... I feel that only a pure blood should have the right to be leader. Even if it's not I who takes the rightful place, I still feel that having a half breed as leader is a disgrace to all wolves and lycan alike."

" And why did you choose us? You are bold, this I am certain. Coming within the territory of the vampire. Knowing what we know, it would be easy for us to kill you at this very moment, bring cataclysmic war upon the unexpected wolf clan achieving victory." Elder Yori stated to the lone wolf. The dark haired man growled at her and she bared her teeth in return.

" Is that a threat?!" The man asked standing up suddenly causing Yori to do the same but, before any injuries could be inflicted both elder Chiou and elder Baki intervened.

" There is no need for a confrontation. We are simply here to listen to what our visitor has to say..." Chiou said then looked back at their guest. " ...However, she is right. Why did you choose us?"

" Because I know that there is something that the three of you want and with my help....It can become more than just a dream" the three elder vampires glared at the man then slowly returned their seats.

" What is this that you speak of?" Baki asked

" I know many things....secrets of yours. Too many to discuss as of now. However, I will tell you this. I am not the only one who wishes to betray their own kind to fulfill my own dreams. There is a difference, though, between the three of you and myself. While I wish to see my kind lead by a strong and mighty leader whether it be myself or any other worthy pure-blood, you three are more selfish. You served under the lord of vampires for many a millennium. While this granted you great political power and superiority within the vampire nation, you were still powerless when it came to Marcus.

His word was bond and the three of you grew tired of......playing the part of the lap dog, if you will. You became selfish and greedy. You want more power and as the great advisors of the late Markus, it wouldn't take much for you to obtain this power. There is just one thing standing in your way.......or shall I say...four? I don't think I need to go on. So, do we have an agreement?" The man asked.

The elders glanced at one another. This man....this wolf...how did he know so much? It was unnerving for them that he was so informed on their intentions. What else did he know? Vampire and lycan were rivals, had been for as long as they could remember but, now they were faced with no choice but to trust a wolf. When the three of them looked back at the dark haired man he smirked.

" What is it that you want us to do?"

" I have some things in mind but, our top priority is.........kill the ones who seal our fate......we must kill those humans...."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**Sunday Morning**

Hinata awoke that morning and stared up at the ceiling. Today was the day that she and her friends would meet up with those four strange boys who were visiting Konoha. Well, at least that's what she and her friends figured. They'd been living in Konoha all their lives and had never seen those four before so it was evident to them that the four boys were just visitors.

She was a bit nervous, she could admit. After seeing the four boys completely naked the other day she just didn't know how she could look them in the eyes without fainting. Especially Naruto. Now, everyone knew that Hinata was a very shy and modest young lady but, she couldn't help but notice the difference in certain parts of Narutos' body compared to the others.

' The Gods have blessed you Naruto-kun ' She thought to herself as she blushed deeply.

Thinking such a thing about her new friends made Hinata feel guilty, weird, and a bit ashamed. She covered her face with her hands and sighed. Her face was so very hot but she couldn't help but giggle a little. With another sigh Hinata got up to prepare herself for the day. The first thing she would have to do was find one of the boys and ask them where they wanted to meet up with her and her friends.

After she took her shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, brushed her hair, and got a bite to eat, she headed out of the house. As she got closer to the main gates to the compound she could hear voices. This wasn't really something that caught her attention all that much....that is, until she recognized one of the voices. It wasn't until she walked out of the compound that she realized who the voice belonged to.

" Oi! Hinata-chan!" Naruto said when he spotted said girl standing in the threshold of the compound.

Hinata froze. Her face instantly became red as the blond ran towards her with his brothers in tow. He smiled at her then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Hinata tensed with wide eyes. The thoughts that flooded her mind and images of that night caused her to faint right there in Narutos' arms.

" Hinata.....chan.....?" Naruto called the girls name but got no answer. The other guys crowded around the two of them.

" Oh, just great Naruto. Look what you did. Your face scared her so much that she passed out.

" KIBAAA!........Just shut up and help me. I don't know what happened. One minutes she had her eyes open and the next....." He trailed off.

" Looks like she just fainted. It was either from embarrassment or over excitement. Either way, we need to get her out of the sun and sit her up. Once there we can try waking her." Neji said as Naruto held Hinatas' unconscious body.

They took her to a bench not too far from the entrance of the compound that sat underneath a large tree. Naruto whimpered as she sat unmoved. Kiba began trying to wake her.

" Oi, Hinata-chan.......Hinata-chan!...We have to go. Don't you want to go out with us?" The paled eyed girl began to stir.

" Hmm......what happened?......Where am I?" She asked in a soft voice as she began opening her eyes. At first all she saw was spiky brown hair and cute brown eyes but, then blond and blue filled her vision. Naruto smiled and leaned his face in close to Hinatas'......very close.

" Oi, Hinata-chan, you're awake. What happened? You just fainted." Said girl only began to blush all over again with the same wide eyes then

" N-N-N-N-Naruto-san!!!!"....she fainted again.

" See Naruto. I told you your face scared her." Kiba said. Naruto pouted and began to mumble.

" I can't believe Hinata-chan doesn't like me. I really like Hinata-chan, though. I thought we'd be perfect. Fall in love, share a mark of eternal bonding, have about thirty pups, gro-" Naruto stopped mumbling mid-sentence when Hinata began moving again but, this time Neji pulled him back to give her some breathing room. Hinata opened her eyes again and this time she saw spiky brown hair with brown eyes and a black spiky pony tail with dark brown eyes.

" Kiba-san?......Shikamaru-san?"

" Oi, you, don't go fainting on us again, okay?" Shikamaru said and Hinata blushed but, this time she stayed conscious.

After figuring out that they had to keep some distance between Hinata and Naruto for the time being, they started walking. It was quiet for a while, well all except for Narutos' pouting. It was then that Hinata remembered that she didn't know why they were even there.

" A-Ano.....not that I'm complaining but, why were you guys waiting at my compound entrance?"

" Huh? Did we not agree to meet on this day?" Neji asked and Hinata tried hard to muffle her laughter.

" Indeed we did agree on this day but, I wasn't aware that you meant for the entire day. It is only the AM. I'm sure a later time would've been more.....appropriate." The four boys stopped in their tracks. Had they done something stupid and immoral? Kiba scratched behind his ear and blushed as he spoke.

" O-Oh, well, eetto.....w-we could-" Hinata cut him off.

" It's alright, Kiba-san....everyone. We're all human and humans are not perfect. We make mistakes. While this may not be the most ethical time for an outing amongst friends, it most certainly is not uncommon. We could all go out for breakfast or brunch? Or maybe even settle in for an early picnic in the park?" Hinata suggested the later since their new friends didn't seem like they had all that much money for a nice breakfast or brunch at a cafe or restaurant.

" Picnic...?" Kiba asked

" Park.....?" Park Naruto added. Hinata frowned. Were these boys sheltered more than she'd first imagined? Surly they knew what a picnic and the park are. The boys could see the inquiring expression plastered across Hinatas' face. Shikamaru quickly stepped in.

" Naruto, you know, where we're from it's called....the...eetoo....esplanade. You remember, the large area of land in a natural state, for the enjoyment of the public, often with facilities for rest and recreational purposes, often owned by the village." Naruto gave Shikamaru a confused look for a moment and Shikamaru sweat dropped hoping that Naruto would catch on. After a while, he did.

" Eetoo....oh yeah, th-that place." Finding this believable, Hinata smiled. All the guys let out a sigh of relief.

" Well, a picnic it is. You guys, don't worry. I'll make something nice for us to eat. Do you guys like seafood?" All four guys nodded enthusiastically. They hadn't had fish in a long time and even then, it was not the kind they liked. This.....picnic....sounded like it would be nice.

" Well, this is gonna sound unusual but, where is the park?" Shika asked.

" Oh, no. It doesn't sound unusual at all since you guys are visitors in the hidden leaf village. Plus, there are many parks within Konoha. I think that Sarutobi park would be a good choice. It's located near shinobi river. It's in the noble district. You'll know the river when you see it. Once you come to the river the park is just around the corner. There will be a huge sign at it's entrance.

" Sounds easy enough to find." Kiba said

" Great! Meet my friends and I there in about two hours." Hinata said with a smile then ran off. She waved before turning the corner to Sakuras' street.

" You know, even if she hadn't told us exactly where this...park....was, we still would've found them." Kiba said with a smirk.

" Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Naruto added

" Not yet, at least." Neji stated.

" I can't wait" Said Naruto as the four of them walked in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was laying in her bed with a pillow over her head when she head the soft knocks on her door. She briefly wondered who was crazy enough to knock on her door on a Sunday morning. She sighed. Could she ever get a quiet Sunday to herself? She pulled the pillow away from over her head and punched it a few times before getting out of the bed. Slowly she walked out her bedroom and into the living room. She heard yet another soft knock.

" Yeah, Yeah!....I'm coming, dammit. Stop knocking." She mumbled the last part. She opened the door.

" Hinata...?"

" Sakura-chan! Were you still asleep?"

".......Yeah. What's up?"

" Oh, did you remember that today is Sunday?"

".......No.....okay, yeah"

" Great!

" What's so great about a Sunday?"

" We're suppose to be meeting Naruto-kun and his brothers today."

" Huh?.......oh yeah, those guys that came to visit Konoha, right?"

" Hai! I just left them. They were waiting for me at the entrance to my compound a while ago. It's decided that we would meet at Sarutobi park for an early picnic."

" Oh.....okay. Do I have to bring anything?"

" No. I'm going to make something for everyone."

" What'cha gonna make?"

" It's a surprise." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura scratched her head with sleepy eyes then shrugged her shoulders.

" Whatever. Since you're making it then I know it'll be good." Hinata smiled.

" Arigatou, Sakura-chan"

" Yeah, alright, well, I'm gonna go and take a shower now."

" Alright, well, I told them to meet us at the park in two hours so be ready. I'll go and make sure that Ichigo and Hiame are up. We'll be back to get you once they're ready and I'm finished cooking."

" K, see you soon" Sakura said then waved at Hinata as she walked away. Sakura closed her door and went back in her room and got back in the bed.

After about a ten minute walk Hinata came upon Ichigos' apartment complex. It's pretty warm out today, she thought as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. Only a few more steps brought her to the foot of the steps leading to Ichigos' front door. Looking up she wondered just how Ichigo could do it everyday. Walking up and down that many stairs must have been hell. Then that's when Hinata thought of something. She smiled as she summoned chakra to her feet and lept up from the ground to just in front of Ichigos' place.

Thank the Gods for good chakra control and ninja abilities.

Ichigo was in her kitchen searching for something to eat when the doorbell rang. She closed the door the the fridge and walked over to answer the door.

" Hinata-chan! I take it you have something good to tell me since you came all this way."

" Hai. I talk to the guys and we've decided to have an early picnic at the park."

" Oh, cool. When?"

" I told them to meet us in two hours."

" Ah, okay. I guess I'll just wait until then to get a bite to eat. Waiting a little while longer won't hurt."

" I'm surprised, Ichigo-chan. Usually you would be the one saying forget the food." Hinata giggled. Ichigo smiled and rolled her eyes.

" So. Hey, a girl's got to eat sometimes. If I'm too thin then the guys won't like what they see, now will they? Do you want to come in and get something to drink?"

" Ah, something to drink would be nice but, I have to go make sure Hiame gets up and dressed. You know it takes forever for her to get ready."

" Yeah. Well, I have some bottled water, if you want that?"

" Hai, please?" Ichigo smiled and stepped aside to let Hinata in. After closing the door she walked over to her refrigerator and search for the water. Hinata was thankful that it was cooler in the house. Though she would only be staying for a moment, she was glad for the break.

" Where the hell is that bottle of water?.....No, that's not it...this one is already open...Ah! There you are. I found it Hinata-chan!" Ichigo walked over to Hinata and passed the bottle to her.

" Arigatou....." Hinata took a few sips of the water then sighed. " …..Well, I'm off to Hiames'."

" K. I'm gonna get ready. How's the weather?"

" It's warm but, not so much where you'd be sweating. As long as we find a nice tree to sit under it'll be fine."

" Okay, that gives me an idea of what to wear. Arigatou. Ja."

" Ja ne" Hinata said as she walked out of Ichigos' house. She quickly jumped down to the ground below and headed to Hiames'.

It took a little longer to get Hiames' place since she lived a bit further away. She was closer to their college than the rest of them. She chose to find a place that close so she wouldn't have far to walk. Yeah, Hiame was trying to go the easy way out but, that meant that she wasn't always with the others when they decided to go out unless they met her somewhere. She didn't mind, though since she was always on time to school and didn't have to wake up as early as the rest of them.

Hinata arrived at the white haired girls house, finally. She was tired but, excited. She was looking forward to spending time with the guys with her friends. Maybe they could all become good friends. No, she hadn't forgotten about Shino. Shino was very nice. The only kind of strange thing about him was that he would just show up out of nowhere. He was very unpredictable and still so mysterious. That fact was part of the reason why she admired him, though.

Then again, Naruto was also nice. He was cheerful and reminded her of a sunny day spent in a beautiful meadow full of buttercups. He was like a breath of fresh air. Plus, just like Shino, he just seemed to show up out of nowhere. Even though she just met Naruto she always felt nervous and happy when he's around. He made her smile on the inside but, she had no idea why. Although, she did feel a since of closeness with Neji, to. It wasn't the same feeling she got with Naruto but, she felt like they needed to be near one another.

Weird. Hinata hadn't noticed that she was standing in front of Hiames' front door unmoved. She hadn't even knocked yet. What had gotten into her? How could two completely different guys distract her so? She shook her head to clear it then knocked. Only moments later Hiame answered.

" Ohayo Hinata-chan! Let me guess,.....you talked to those hot guys we met, right?"

" Wha.....ah...how'd you know?"

" I don't know. I think I got a sixth sense for hot guys or something. I just know when I'm about to come up on one, or some crazy shit like that. Anyway, so? What'd they say?" Hinata giggled at her very weird friend. Hiame was a lazy, yet hyper, perverted, and very eccentric 19 year old kunoichi in training but, Hinata wouldn't have her any other way.

" We're gonna have an early picnic with them at Sarutobi park in about an hour and a half. Please, be ready, okay?"

" What're you talking about? Of course I'll be ready. When am I ever late?.........Okay, so I a little slow when it comes to getting dressed but, hey, a girls gotta look good! Well, that is until we have to wear our ninja uniforms. Geez, I'm glad strength training is over. I hope I passed but,.....then again, if I failed I'll have to do some one on one training with Itachi-sensei and...that wouldn't be so bad....no...not bad at all."

" Hiame-chan.....you're babbling."

" Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be ready. No worries. Are you guys walking together or are we all just meeting up at the park?"

" No, I told Sakura that we'd meet her at her house. Now that I'm thinking about it, can you call her and make sure that she's awake?"

" Hai, sure. Alright, well, I'll go over either Sakura or Ichigo's house to wait for you. Oh,......hey Hinata-chan......are you cooking for the picnic?" Hiame asked with a hopeful smile.

" Hai! Of course."

" Woohoooo....ALRIGHT! Can you bring that stuff you made for us that last time, pleeeeease?" Hiame begged. Though she was pretty good at cooking, herself, Hiame loved Hinatas' food best.

" Oh, alright. I'll make ichigo daifuku, just for you. You should really be able to remember that name since it begins with Ichigo."

" I know, it's just that only strawberry goodness comes to my mind when I think about it and not our friend."

" Alright, well, I have to be going. I have to prepare lunch and get dressed myself. It's warmer than I thought, out and having on a pair of pants is a bit too much." Hinata said then the two girls said their goodbyes.

Little did the two girls know, there were four pair of eyes watching them, waiting for the right moment to make their move.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

After making it home Hinata ran to her bedroom and picked out some clothes. She decided on a simple white sun dress with pink and white roses on it. She also decided that she'd take another quick shower after she'd finished cooking. Soon she was walking into the kitchen. The house cook was there preparing lunch for her father

" Ohayo, Hinata-hime! Care for some lunch?"

" Arigato, Nami-san but, not today. I'm having lunch with some friends in the park today. I'm only hear to prepare lunch for us."

" Ah, sounds wonderful. Does this group of friends happen to include any special male friends?" Hinata blushed. She and Nami were close. She'd been the head cook for the main Hyuuga family since before Hinatas' parents got married. She knew Hinatas' mother and often sat with Hinata and told her stories about her mother when she was just a child. Hinata always enjoyed the stories. Over time, Nami became something of a mother figure to Hinata so she often talked to Nami about her personal life.

".......Perhaps" Hinata answered as she walked over to the refrigerator. Nami smiled.

" Is it that Shino person you've been mentioning lately?" Hinata blushed even more then turned to look at Nami.

" Well, if you must know......no, it's not Shino-san. I do have other friends." Hinata smiled and Nami raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, is that so? And who, might I ask, is this 'other' friend?" Hinata smiled then quickly walked over to Nami.

" ......His name is Naruto. He's new here in Konoha. He has three brothers and they are all so very nice! My friends and I just met them but, I feel such a wonderful feeling whenever I'm around Naruto. I feel.....right, I guess you could say. I've never felt this way before Nami-san. I'm a bit apprehensive about it all but, that feeling goes away as soon as he comes near. I don't know, I am fond of Shino, also and it's all so very confusing."

" Wow, look at my little Hinata. Growing up before my very eyes and already you're in a love triangle." Hinata gasped.

" Oh, n-no....it's n-nothing like that. I'm only friends with the both of them and I barely know Naruto, so......." Hinata trailed off as she poked her fingers together and looked down at her feet. Nami chuckled softly.

" You know, Hinata-hime, your mother use to do that same thing when she as embarrassed. You're 18 now Hinata. There is no reason to be so bashful. You're beautiful and any man would be nuts not to see that. Something like this was bound to happen and it may not be the last time it will. You're the heir to the Hyuuga clan, you've grown to unparalleled beauty, you're in college, you're training to become a shinobi of the leaf, and you're one of the land of fires' top amateur pianists. I'm sure your mother is so proud of you as she looks down upon you from heaven. Even if he doesn't show it often, you father is proud of you also, and so am I." Hinata was just about in tears. No one, not even her father, had ever said they were proud of her. She'd always considered herself weak.

" A-Arigatou.....Nami-san" Nami smiled then sighed

" Now, don't you have a great lunch to prepare for your friends? Go ahead or you'll be late. Besides, you have to show this Naruto character just how wonderful you are." Hinata smiled

" Hai"

" Oh, let me be going also. I know Hyuuga-sama is wondering just what is taking me so long. Would you like for me to help you prepare the food when I return?"

" Oh, no thank you. I would like to do this myself, if you don't mind." Nami smiled

" Alright then. I'll take my leave."

Once Nami was gone Hinata began gathering the ingredients she'd need for the bento she was making. In all it took Hinata about an hour to prepare everything. She looked at the time and gasped. She would be late. After placing everything neatly in the bentos she ran up to her room to get dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji were sitting on some milk crates in from of a small market nowhere near the park. Judging by the suns position in the park they could tell it was almost time for them to meet the girls. They were in not rush though. They didn't need to go looking to find their way to the park. It's not like any of them could read anyway so they would just rely on their noses. Where ever the girls were, they'd find them in no time at all.

" I'm bored! Is it time yet?" Naruto pouted

" Almost" Neji said looking up towards the sun.

" I wonder what Hinata's gonna bring?" Naruto said more to himself than anyone else.

" I wonder what my mate is gonna look like?" Kiba said out loud

" Why? You already know what she look like." Shikamaru said

" Yeah, I know but, you know, maybe she's changed somehow since the last time I saw her." Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes while Naruto only stared.

" Come on. We might as well walk around until we find their scent." Shikamaru said as he stood up then the four of them began walking. Needless to say, Naruto was excited.

By now Ichigo, Sakura, and and Hiame were all at the Hyuuga compound waiting for Hinata in the great room. It was unusual for Hinata to be running behind but, then again, she was the one who had to walk to everyones' house to make sure they remembered that they had made plans with the guys today. Now that they thought about it, why didn't she just call them in stead. Maybe she was just too excited? But why? Soon the door to the great room slid open and Hinata stood there with a sheepish smile on her face.

" Ah, g-gomen ne, you guys. I took too long on the food and lost track of time."

" It's alright, Hinata, you look soooo kawaiiiiiii!" Sakura said as she stood from her seat to walk towards said girl. Ichigo and Hiame did the same.

" She's right! It's so unlike you to wear a dress but, it suits you so well. You should wear them more often." Ichigo said with a smile.

" Arigatou! You guys also look kawaii."

" Mmmhmm.....so, who are you trying to impress, Hinata? Could it be a certain guy? Perhaps a certain blond guy in particular?" Hiame asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Hinata blushed.

" N-no.....I just wanted to wear something that would keep me cool."

" Oh, that blond guy got you that hot already? Couldn't get the image of him naked off your mind, neh?" Hiame giggled and Hinata gasped with wide eyes.

" N-n-n-no! I-I wasn't......." Sakura frowned at Hiame

" Cut it out Hiame. You're embarrassing her." Sakura then turned to face Hinata again. " It's alright Hinata. You're a big girl so whatever you do is none of our business unless you want it to be so don't mind Hiame." Hinata nodded

" Aww..come on. Hinata knows I just have to to tease her. She just looks so adorable when she's like that" Hiame then pulled Hinata into a tight hug and they both laughed.

" Come on you guys. We're already late." Ichigo said

" Oh, the food is in the kitchen." Said Hinata. After stopping in the kitchen to grab what Hinata had packed, they headed towards the park.

It only took a short amount of time before the boys picked up on the scent of the four girls. It was about a 15 minute walk from Hinatas' house to the park but, with all the laughing and talking the girls did, they didn't even notice. The park wasn't packed and it was pretty quiet. There were a few families there spending time together, couples walking together, and people out walking their pets but they seemed to be the only ones having a picnic. They found a large tree near a lake that provided plenty of shade. They set everything up and sat to wait on the guys.

" Where the hell are they?" Ichigo asked

" I'm not sure. I told them to meet us here. I even gave them directions." Answered/said Hinata

" We have no choice but to wait because I'll tell you what, I'm not leaving this damn park until I have some damn lunch with some damn guys. I got up out of my damn sleep and got ready just to come here. On a Sunday at that." Sakura complained.

" Calm the hell down Sakura!" Hiame yelled

".........Gomen"

" Now,.....Sakuras' right, though. I'd hate to be stood up, but we just got here. We can at least give them ten minutes and if they haven't shown up by then, then we can just say fuck it. We can always find some other hot guys to come over and keep us company. Those guys aren't that hot.......okay they are but, still. We can always-"

" Giving up on us already, neh? How awful. That hurts" Said Kiba as he held his hand to his chest and smiled. The girls gasped at his words as they looked around. The guys were nowhere to be found but then, Ichigo looked up in the tree they were sitting under and pointed. All the girls looked up and smiled. The guys looked down on the.

Naruto was crouched down on the tree with a huge smile on his face, Kiba stood next to him with his hand still over his heart feigning heart ache, Neji stood a few branches above opposite them with his arms crossed over his chest, and Shikamaru reclined on a branch just below Neji with his eyes closed. They liked looking at things from such a high perspective. Something they would've never been able to achieve in their wolf form.

" Naruto-san!....Kiba-san, Shikamaru-san, Neji-san......You all came! Arigatou!" Hinata said with a smile. The four guys jumped down and nodded.

" We said we would, right? Then if we said we would then we would. We never go back on our words. You can count on us!" Naruto said and Hinata blushed

" Hai!" She responded. Sakura, Hiame, and Ichigo all gave each other a knowing look. This picnic was turning out to be interesting already.

The guys sat down across from the girls and for a moment it was quiet. Surprisingly, Hinata was the first to speak.

" A-ano......I guess we should eat now. I prepare some bentos for us. I hope you like it."

" Ben....to?" Naruto asked. This time all the guys were perplexed. Didn't she say she would make some kind of fish or something. Just what the hell was a bento? All the girls looked at the guys like they'd grown a second nose on their foreheads. Neji cleared his throat.

" Ah, w-well, we come from a particularly poor village and we are not accustomed to many things that would, otherwise, seem common to most."

" Ooooohhhhhhh" The girls all said in unison.

" Please, explain what this bento is." Shikamaru added

" Ah, well a bento, to put it short, is a box lunch. It's a square container that holds about three to six separate departments to provide a variety of food." Sakura said with a smile.

" Ah"

" Hai! I prepared Naganegi, gohan, oshinko, maguro and tako sashimi, and a light mango and spinach salad with cashews. Oh, also, for something sweet, I made some ichigo daifuku but, it's not in your bento so if you want some, please, feel free to ask!" Hinata said as she passed a bento to everyone with a smile. " I hope it's to your liking. Please, enjoy."

The wonderful aroma instantly attacked the boys senses as they removed the lids from the boxes. Their mouths automatically watered. Oh yeah, picnics were the best, the four wolf-men thought as they devoured the food quickly. All the girls sweat dropped as they watched. When the guys noticed the girls looking on with scared, confused, and slightly disgusted expressions they stopped.

" N-Nani?" Kiba asked with and full mouth and some spinach hanging from the corner of it and suddenly the four girls began to laugh. They liked these guys already.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Those same four eyes, that had been watching Hinata all that morning from a distance, stared at the group of teens as they laughed and ate. They grew impatient. They couldn't wait to get their hands on the, oh so soft, skin of the four human females. To gently run their fingers across their skin until they came to the supple flesh of their necks, softly wrap their hands around them, and squeeze the very life out of them. Yes, this is what they wanted to do. What they were assigned to do and oh would it be their pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**So, what did you think? I'm trying to move the story along. You know, thicken the plot a bit. I hope you enjoyed it. This isn't very popular but, it's my story and I plan to finish it. Anyway, review! Oh, here are the translated names for the food that Hinata made for their picnic.**

**Naganegi ( leek stuffed with crab meat in cream sauce)**

**gohan(boiled rice)**

**mango and spinach salad with cashews**

**Oshinko ( pickled cabbage)**

**Maguro and tako sashimi ( thinly sliced raw tuna and octopus)**

**Ichigo daifuku( rice cake filled with strawberries and red bean paste)**

**Well, ja ne!**


	11. Ummmmyeah, gomen

Hey peps! I bet you were expecting another update, right? Well, I've decided to put this on hold. Well, the reason is, one; I have way toooo many stories going on at once. Four is too many to keep up with, with having a three year old son, two adult dogs, and six puppies ( well the puppies are going to good homes soon but, it's a lot of work until then. Plus, I'm keeping one of them so I'm currently trying to house break him at the moment.) Two; I've lost my muse with this and a few other stories. Three; no one is really reviewing. I mean, I am really trying to work hard to bring you guys a really great story so if I don't get any reviews to let me know that it's at least an okay story, I feel like I've failed yet again.

All I can do is move on to something better, right? Well, that's how I feel. **No, I'm not giving up on my stories!** I just want some time off to reevaluate the plots to make them a better read for you guys. I've gone back and tried to read what I have and I know that if I'm bored reading it them, you guys must be as well. I want to give you something that will have you smiling even after you've finished the chapter. Something that you can't help but want to review. I'm reading a story right now that has me so excited when I see an update. That's how I want people to be with my stories. Anyway, sorry to those of you who liked this story. Just hold on and don't forget about it. I'll have it back up and running before you know it and it'll be better than ever. You just wait!

Again, goman nasai.


End file.
